Venom Within The Blood
by isabellxeddie
Summary: Bella lost Jacob when she was change. Then, Edward came to her life. Can she find love again even if the one who caught her heart is an enemy? AV-2 breeds vamps ... HIATUS
1. Decision

**In this story, Bella would be a little different. Well, let's just say she have her own secret. And, this secrets are pretty big too.**

**Anyways, hope you guys will gave it a try.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.

* * *

**

It's time…

This day – unlike any ordinary day – I decided to try out living as a human _again_.

In attempt to forget that, I was a part of the mythical world. To pretend even for a short while that I was not the same monster who gave nightmares to children in their sleep. A well deserve horror, because our kind should be fear.

A soft wind blew my brown hair letting it twirled in the mid air for a while as I stared intently at the alluring night-light of Seattle. I was sitting at the branch of the tallest tree at the forest edge in the side of the City.

Even after the darkness settled in the horizon, Seattle's light made it looks so alive. I winced as the word 'alive' crossed my thought. Because I was no longer alive. I haven't been for fifty years.

Too many decades passed by. Living all alone was hard and… and very lonely.

Then, why I am here? So, close to human. The closest I ever come in fifty years.

Maybe it was the selfish desire to feel human again. Or, to continue living the life that was taken from me. I have too many reasons but one thing was sure – I was done living in the shadow.

I was afraid of the future behold on me so I isolated myself since the day I changed. The seclusion was my futile attempt to change what my creator expected to come.

Then again, only handful of _them_ still roaming the Earth. Maybe I get lucky and never meet any of them. What were the odds?

I felt a little confident. Maybe this would work out for the best.

I looked at the Seattle light again. And, I felt an emotion that I haven't felt in a long long time – happiness. This new emotion brought tears into my eyes.

I took a deep breath and jumped; I landed graceful in the ground.

Now was the right time for me to continue where I left of in my human life.

* * *

**LEAVE A REVIEW FOR ME!!!**

**THANKS :)  
**


	2. Past

**=So, this one is the first real chapter. The first one that I wrote was more of a background of what is happening and what is going to come. That one is more like a hint, although it is a pretty lame one. It doesn't gave you much.**

**I know there is some confusing things that I add here and there but hey, the revelation of what is Bella had become will soon to come... **

**Hope you enjoy...**

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns Twilight saga.**

* * *

It was drizzling when I pulled in the parking lot of Forks High. It was September, the start of the new school year. I heard a lot of complains and excitement coming from the voice of students attending their first day of class. I, on the other hand, was quite nervous.

"Can I do this?" I whispered to myself.

I shook my head and tried to erase the ridiculous thoughts filing my mind. I am here now there was no backing out.

I slowly opened the door of my 2000 Ford car that I bought last week. I stepped outside the car and tested the humid air that was filled with human scent. I smiled proudly thinking about the great control I have toward my bloodlust.

I looked at my surrounding one more time and realized that the high school building never had change. The familiar old building was still standing strong in front me. I slowly walked toward the secretary's office to get my schedule while the whole time pretty aware of the eyes staring at me.

The secretary behind the desk was looking rather bored. She didn't even seem to notice my presence and I felt rather ridiculous for not making enough sound in my entrance. I should have made a noticeable sound when I entered the room. Humans feels more comfortable with noise that declares someone's arrival.

"Ahhmm" I cleared my throat trying to get the secretary's attention. She jumped quite bit and instinctively placed her hand to her fast beating heart. I hid my amusement. Laughing at her reaction seems like a bad way to give a first impression.

"Hello, Ms. Cope." I greeted politely. "My name is Bella Swan. I am a new student who just transferred here. I was told last week to go to you to sign some papers up before I could get my schedule." She stared at me as if I hadn't spoken a single word. I guessed that humans could not help but be amazed by the unnatural beauty that my kind possess. I signed. It was foolish of me to think that I actually had hid the alluring beauty I hold by wear this long sleeve T-shirt and baggy pants that were both to big for me. I even went to the trouble of wearing a baseball cap to hide my face. I guessed I am not as successful as I thought I was.

After a few more minutes, Ms. Cope finally spoke.

"What is your name again?" she asked. Just as I guessed, she didn't hear a single word I have said. She turned to her computer while waiting to type my name.

"Bella… Bella Swan." I repeated more loudly.

The moment I said my last name, Ms. Cope's fingers suddenly froze above the keyboard and turned to stare at me again. Unlike her previous stare, this one was more analytical. She has that looked in her face like she trying to remember something. And, the next words she said was not the words I would have ever anticipated.

"Are you related to our ex Police Chief? Maybe your parents would know him. His name is Charlie Swan. Your name reminded me so much of his runaway daughter Isabella Swan. Charlie died not knowing what happen to his beloved daughter. Poor guy." She said tactfully while shaking her head remorsefully. She was lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice the shocked expression on my face. I was paralyzed by the amount of agony I was feeling. The tears were starting to build up behind my eyes. Even though, I am aware that Charlie died long time ago I just couldn't stop but feel this anguish every time I was reminded by it.

Unaware of my condition, Mrs. Cope continued.

"You know my mother told me that Isabella didn't even get to finish her third year of high school when she had gone missing. She knows her you know. She was the secretary at that time." She stopped abruptly when she heard my loud labored intake of air. I am having hard time breathing and my heart was pumping so fast that it just might explode out of my chest.

How stupid was I to think that after these years no one would remember me or make the connection. What was I thinking using my original surname in the first place? This was the place where I was born and raise. My father was a police and well known in this small town of Forks. How stupid could I get?

"Dear, are you okay?" Ms. Cope's panicked voice broke through me. "Oh god, Bella… Bella? I am so sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. Do you want me to call a nurse or get you a glass of water?" she rushed the words. I stared at Ms. Cope's worried eyes yet didn't see it. I didn't even realize I was already sitting down in a chair. Ms. Cope shook my shoulder again urging me to response. However, her effort was futile. The only image I am seeing was Charlie's blurry figure. He was wearing a caring smile that I missed so much.

I shook my head trying to clear the pain of that image brings to me and remind myself that an unsuspecting human was just a few distance in front of me. I have to control my emotions because it wouldn't be wise to lose it here right now. It would kill me (figuratively) to hurt an innocent bystander.

_Why did I even come here? _I questioned myself. It was necessary for me to be reminded of my purpose. I need it to give me strength so I won't drown in this pull of anguish I was in.

An image of both my parents flashed before my eyes. Yeah, I am here to embrace the painful memories that this place brings to me. I took their daughter away from them, they suffered from the loss and it was only reasonable that I should suffer too. Everyday from now on, I will suffer… it was the prize to pay. And, I deserved it.

I took a deep breath and composed myself.

"I'm okay." I whispered reassuringly. Deep inside I was far from okay, but I have to reassure the human that observing me critically right now.

My whispered words weren't good enough. It wasn't persuasive enough. I need more strengthen to pull myself together

I reminded myself that I need to stay here in Forks… for myself too. I needed this. I needed closure. Before I could fully accept who I had become, I needed to finish this chapter… this part of my life. I won't be able to successful play the role I was entailed too without finishing the life I should have had. There will be many humans to pay for my consequences if ever that to happened.

I took another deep breath. I pushed the pain away and looked at Ms. Cope. I have to convincing her into thinking that her mind was playing tricks on her. A smooth liar (like me) could suggest things to a person and they would believe it without a doubt. Of course, I won't be able to successfully pull this one out if I am not what I am.

I stared at Ms. Cope eyes intently. I held her eyes and she was under my spell. I stepped back putting a distance between us. I released her eyes and she look disoriented. Her heart was beating so fast, recognizing the danger in front of her instinctively. I putted on a mask that suggested I was worried about her. I must put on a show.

"Ms. Cope, are you alright?" A worried tone lace with every word I said. My voice didn't give a hint of my little break down just mere minute ago. She blinked at me twice still confused. "I don't know what happened but you just suddenly stop talking and then, you have that look that is similar to someone who just got possess by a ghost." I told her while looking dramatically around the small office. She followed my glanced and I heard her murmur "_I always thought this place is creep_."

"You even asked me if I was alright and I don't why? You are quite hysterical you know." I told her like it was the truth and nothing else could explain what had happened. She needed to think that I was innocent and I didn't almost lose control and close to killing her. That everything I done in the fast few minutes was just part of her very active imagination.

"By the way, Ms. Cope it's been nice chatting with you but I really do need my schedule. Last thing I would want is to be late on my first day of class." I told her while putting a finality to everything that had have happened.

"Oh sure dear! That's right. You want your schedule." She answered me. Her voice was still shaking. The fear she instinctively felt becomes associated with the ghost that she probably think hunts this office. She didn't connect the irrational fear toward me but instead took my explanation without a single doubt. There was truly an advantage to being a creature of the night. I thought sarcastically.

Ms. Cope handed me my schedule. The fear was still evident in her eyes but she hides it rather well… better than I expected.

"Thank you." I politely said and almost run toward the door. I eagerly open the door. The moment I got out I immediately lean against the wall feeling surprisingly tired. I closed my eyes and whispered mockingly "_that isn't so bad_". .

I really need to be more careful because I couldn't always break down each time someone reminded me of my past. That encounter should have never happened if I am more prepare and had anticipated the worst. It was quite ridiculous that I planned to stay here for two years if I couldn't even survive for an hour.

I glanced at my schedule and walked toward the path I know would lead me to my first class. All day long, everyone had their eyes on me. I don't know if they were looking at me because I am new or because of my unnatural beauty. Either way I ignored every single one them. I didn't have enough patience to deal with anyone. I was already fuming inside and their stares were only adding to my irritation.

I glared at anyone who finds the courage to start a conversation with me. Even the teacher looked intimidated by me and had chosen to ignore me. Not acknowledging my presence was a rather wise decision for them to make.

When the lunch bell rang, I dreaded it.

There was a girl named Jessica and a guy named Mike who was too persistent to talk to me. This lunch hour would be tricky. I just hope I could hold tongue for an hour and won't snap at anyone. I headed toward the cafeteria, trying to escape those two irritating humans even for a minute or two.

I opened the cafeteria door and an alluring scent washed over me. For the second time today, I froze. This scent could only be… My mind couldn't continue the thought that follows it. I was in denial. It was not possible.

I followed the source of the scent with my eyes to confirm my suspicion. Unfortunately, I was right. I shut my eyes closed trying to tell myself that I was only hallucinating. Yet, when I opened it, their were still there.

Too many emotions were running through me but my mind went rather sarcastic:

"_Oh just great! When I left Forks, there is only one vampire residing here and then when I come back there are five of them now!"_

* * *

**So, if you have questions ask me...**

**and your suggestions are welcome too.**

**Leave me a comment 'cause you know... writers likes to know what their audience opinions are.**

***Jhay***


	3. The truth who I really am

**=So, guysI just finish this one. In the end we will going to find out Bella's**** true nature. **

**But the little revelation was only a fraction of what was truly happening in the story.**

**You all will soon find out what I am talking about. Unfortunately, not tonight. Besides... Patience is a virtue you know.**

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY:

I followed the source of the scent with my eyes to confirm my suspicion. Unfortunately, I was right. I shut my eyes closed trying to tell myself that I was only hallucinating. Yet, when I opened it, they were still there.

Too many emotions were running through me but my mind went rather sarcastic:

"_Oh just great! When I left Forks, there is only one vampire residing here and then when I come back there are five of them now!"_

* * *

It took a moment for my brain to function properly and finally understand what was happening. The realization that their were five vampires across the lunch room was quite bizarre. There were five of them and I absurdly thought that there was only a few vampires roaming the world. Well, with the exception of the Volturi of course.

Apprehension took over me. This was too dangerous.

I impulsively placed my shield around me. It was better safe than sorry after all I didn't know if they would identify my kind. For all they expect, my species was supposable extinct still I won't take a chance, it was too risky to do so. Recognition would only ended up with a fight.

_How dare they come here?_ My mind shouted. Anger engulfed me and slowly overshadowing the sensible rational part of my brain. My palms started to burn and that only could mean one thing. I broke my glared with the unaware vampires and examined my hands. Sparks of flame was beginning to came out.

I glanced around in the lunch room concerned that somebody might have notice the small sparks I was producing. Fortunately, there was only a few students around and no one pays me any attention. This was my first luck of the day.

I must calm myself down or else people will get hurt. I must turned around and leave. _But, who will protect these people to these vampires_… my mind argue.

_It isn't wise to be around humans right now_… I countered back. I might hurt them myself instead of protecting them. Deeply battling with myself, I didn't even detect the door opened behind me.

"Hey Bella, what you doing standing here?" I jumped a little startled from the sudden sound of Mike's voice. Great, this was definitely what I needed in this very moment. An annoying teenage guy full of testosterone following me like a dog.

"Ahm, I'm just looking around for a place to sit." I lied. Although, I distaste talking to Mike I was quite grateful for the distraction he provided. Irritation was much easier to handle than anger. The burning feeling in my hand started to fade away.

"Don't be silly. You can sit with us of course." Jessica's fake friendly voice stated and she even gave me a fake matching smile to go along with it. She pulled me toward the lunch line and was behaving way too comfortable around me. She acts as if we were best of friends. Of course, Mike followed.

"I am thinking more like sitting alone today. I really need to concentrate in the assignment that the teacher had given to us." I told Jessica. Truth be told, I don't think I would be able to tolerate her or put on a friendly pretence at the moment. I mean she was annoying. Besides she was not fooling me by pretending to be so pleasant and friendly. She doesn't wished to be my friend, she wants attention that's the reason she was putting up with me.

Plus, I have a much more important thing to do. My enemies were only a few distance away from me. I had to observe them and find out the reason why they settled here.

"Huh?" Jessica looking rather surprised. "But, the assignment is due next week. You have weekends to do it. It is the first day of school, shouldn't you worry about it some other time?" she whined. This girl was persistent and a totally idiot. She would be the first to die if my control slipped. Jessica took a step back feeling my hard glare and the hostility coming out of me.

At least, her self-preservation was still intact even though it was buried under her stupidity.

"I am going to be busy all week long that's why." I harshly said, too aggressive than I intended. But, Jessica obviously couldn't perceive that her company was not welcome. Maybe this will do the job. The lunch lady provided another distraction for me by asking us what we favor to eat. I took an apple and water and placed it in my tray.

I left the two humans behind but I didn't miss the whispered words that Jessica told Mike, _"Maybe it's the time of the month."_. And, she giggled.

I ignored the comment and sat in the opposite side of the room away from the five vampires. It was wise to keep a distance. I picked up my apple and took a bite. I have to be careful not make them suspicious incase that they don't know about the existence of my kind.

Until now, they haven't acknowledge my presence.

I took my notebook out and pretended to do my assignment. My head was turned looking down at the blank paper in front of me but my mind were everywhere. I listened to the students around me trying to gather as much information as I could. All I got from the gossips were the five vampire's name and not much else.

A musical voice broke through my concentration.

"Just the new girl. Nothing new… same old gossip about the Cullens." His voice was so beautiful that I almost raise my head and turned his way. However, I couldn't do that because if I was a human I shouldn't have heard the words he had spoken. After all, he converse in a vampire speed and I was seating relatively far from them.

And, his voice… Of course it's enthralling, he was a vampire for goodness sake. I should have expected it.

Still I couldn't help myself to peek under my lashes. As I gazed I was surprised to see that the vampire with the bronze hair, named Edward, was staring at me intently with a look of frustration written all over his gorgeous face.

I turned my attention back to the empty page of my notebook before he caught me looking.

"Her mind, I can't read it." Edward said clearly frustrated but his voice have a hint of determination on it. It sounded like he wouldn't give up until he find away to read my thoughts. Wait… Edward could read minds?

I felt one of my eyebrow rise, silently questioning the table in front of my face. My quick decision of placing the shield around me was one smart move. Or, they would have known who I am or what I am before I could even reach my table.

Now, I understand his first cryptic words. I bet one of the vampire asked him about the gossip going around the school pertaining to them.

The big muscular vampire, Emmett, suddenly shook with silent laughter. He seemed to find something humorous about the inability of Edward to read my thoughts.

"Well, that's a first." He said clearly amused. I was tempted to gazed at their direction again but that would be too risky. I shouldn't be hearing their conversation. "Well, brother, maybe you are just thirty. Isn't it just you luck… we are in the right place. Chose you pick!" He remarked mockingly and his chuckle grew louder.

Even though, Emmett's words was plainly a joke and not to be taken seriously, I couldn't help the involuntarily tighten of my muscles. I was prepared to sprint if anyone of them dare make a wrong move. The pencil in my hand, that I was holding on too tight broke into pieces but the bell ending the lunch hour rang at same time, covering the snap sound I made.

I turned my head toward the Cullen's table to inspect if someone notice my little stunt. I caught Edward staring at me again, but this time he have a flabbergast expression.

_Damn it!_ I cursed at myself. Did he just witness me breaking the pencil? Did he detect the inhuman strength I have and saw how I snapped it effortless? Did he suspected that I was listening into their conversation?

_NO… Anyone can snap a pencil into pieces …right? _I reassured myself.

"Hey Edward, what the heck are staring at? Snap out of it would you. The bell rang if you haven't notice." An irritated voice said. It came from the blond vampire named Rosalie. She stood up and left with Emmett. The other two vampires waited for Edward before they all headed to their classes.

My shoulder relaxed quite bit when every single one of them was out of my sight. There was only a few students left in the lunch room, gathering their things.

I stood up but couldn't decide whether I should head to my car and leave or go to my class. I analyzed my options and decided to stay. I reasoned to myself that I was staying in school to ensure the safety of all the students… that nothing bad was to happen to them. But, deep down inside I know my main motive for sticking around was because I am curiosity. Very intrigue about this Cullen coven.

There was something about the Cullens that pulls me toward them. They seemed different. But, still I have to keep my distance.

I glanced at my scheduled and my next class was Biology. I quickly head to the building to make it on time. Just outside the room though, I suddenly stop. One of the vampires was going to be in my class.

_Oh great, it is truly my lucky day…_

I hesitantly stepped in the threshold. The teacher caught sight of me.

"Are you coming in? I'm just about to start. There is one last space available beside Edward." He pointed. I almost laughed humorlessly. For some reason, I felt like I was being punish today.

I nodded at Mr. Banner and walked slowly trying to delay for a few seconds seating beside Edward.

My scent and my voice could revealed who I am. This just made me feel more anxious.

I sat down swiftly fully aware at Edward's eyes staring at me the whole time. I brought out my notebook trying to busy myself up. I guessed ignoring him would be tougher than I expected because he was having none of it. He cleared his throat trying to grabbed my attention. Again, I ignored it. He cleared his throat again much louder this time, it sounded almost like he was begging me turned and talked to him. Still I ignored him.

He used his pencil and poked my hand gentle, very desperate to make me talk.

"Hello… My name is Edward Cullen. You must be Bella?" His voice was like a music to me. My head automatically turned to face him without me permitting it to do so. I was met by a pair of gorgeous golden eyes and was hypnotized under his spell. He gave me a crooked smile and I felt my heart miss a beat.

Edward's genuine smile _almost_ made me forgot what I am. He _almost _made me forget that we were enemies. He _almost_ made me forget that my kind was extinct because his kind killed every single of one of them.

You see, Edward and I, were not so different from each other.

In fact, we are the same. Well, with the exception of the venom and blood running through our veins.

My venom was within my blood. I have a beating heart but I am no less than a creature of the night as he is.

YES… it is true… I, Isabella Marie Swan is a vampire and was _created to avenge _the merciless killing that the other vampires had done to my kind. My future was set from the moment that my mother conceived me.

I nodded my head at Edward acknowledging that I am Bella… pertaining to the question he inquire a minute ago. I turned my head toward the front of the class. I ignored him for the rest of the hour pretending that he didn't even exist. The moment the bell rang I was out of my chair running at the human speed toward my car.

Edward and I could never nor meant to be friends.

I was meant to be alone.

* * *

**Well... what do you think?  
I don't know though, if I should write a chapter on EPOV.**

**I haven't decide it yet.**

**Anyways, don't forget to leave a review.**

***Jhay***


	4. E Frustration

**=Well, I got EPOV here. It was challenging to write this one but I survive. I don't think I am writting any EPOV anymore. SO, yeah!**

**This one is longer than I expected it to be. At first, I planned to write just at least a thousand but when it was finish... i got two thou instead**

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS TWILIGHT**

* * *

"What the hell happened to you?" Emmett asked, clearly baffled. He scrutinized my appearance for a minute trying to put a word to describe it.

"_You… you look like a crap." _He stated in his thoughts. Emmett appeared so puzzled that in any other day I might have found his reaction quite comical.

"Nothing." I mumbled, not wanting to discuss about it.

I sat down beside Emmett at the back of our Spanish class. The Spanish teacher begun talking but my mind didn't register any words she have said. Instead, I recalled the events that had happened in this past few hours.

My morning started as usually, dreading to go to school.

I remembered contemplating the fact that I have to put up with the high school drama _again_. Humans have relatively predictable minds, which would soon occupy my thoughts unwantedly.

I imagined hell to be closely similar to attending school. It was a torture.

Lunch hour come, while my whole being was in auto flight. We attended and spent so many years pretending to be high school students that the whole thing seemed like routine to all of us.

I sat down in our table distracting myself by staring at the crack in the corner of the wall. Distracting myself was one way to divert my attention out of the voices buzzing inside of my head. This was one of those days that I wish I didn't possess a mind-reading gift.

"_Hey Edward, what's the new rumor going around about the Cullens? Anything scary?"_ Emmett mentally asked at same time arching one of his eyebrows.

Okay… I guessed I have to admit that being the mind reader of the family have its advantage. I opened my mind letting the buzzing sound amplified. I was not surprised to heard Jessica's voice stand out among the rest. Her thought was solely focused on the new girl planning ways to befriends her. I quickly left her mind checking the other students. Surprisingly, we were not so popular today because the new girl was the center of attention.

"Just the new girl. Nothing new… same old gossip about the Cullens." I informed Emmett in a quiet bored tone while speaking fast. Nonetheless, all my siblings heard me clear was a water.

_So, what's the new girl thinks about us? I bet I look scarier of all of us. _Emmett thought enthusiastically. _On second thought, if she sees Rose get angry, she would be so shaken up that she would pee her pants and run screaming._ He contemplated.

A small smile appeared in my lips recalling the time Emmett 'accidentally' ruined Rosalie's precious shoe collection. She almost ripped Emmett's head off if he didn't run out of the house. My big muscular brother also screamed like a girl that day. And, I guessed would peed his pants if he happened to be human.

A chill run thru Emmett's spine remembering the memory causing my smile to grow more prominent.

I turned away from Emmett trying to locate the new girl. As a mind reader of the family, it was my responsibility to check for any kind of suspicion humans thinks about us. Not very often that a human with a very active imagination would see thru our façade and consider us different.

I automatically turned my head toward Jessica's table expecting the new girl, Bella, to join them. I was already familiar with her features for seeing it too many times in the student's mind so I was confident I recognized her easily.

Unfortunately, my assumption was wrong. The new girl wasn't with Jessica.

I perplexedly looked around the cafeteria while shifting through the minds around me that could give me a clue where to spot her.

Mike gave me the information I needed.

The new girl was sitting alone in the far corner of the cafeteria looking rather excluded. There seemed like enough students who would want her to joined their table yet she decided to sit alone. From my experience, people (usually teenage) normally desired to fit in a group.

I discarded my initial thought and did what I supposed to do. I reached out and tried to locate her mental voice but all I could found was silence. It was as if she wasn't even sitting across from me.

Gradually, I see her raise her head glancing in my direction as if she notices me staring at her. However, I wasn't completely sure. Again, I tried to find her thoughts but meet with other silence.

_Is something wrong with me? Why won't my gift work? _I asked myself.

Jasper felt my frustration and arched one of his eyebrows questioning my emotion.

"Her mind, I can't read it." I automatically blurted out while trying harder to find her mental voice again.

Jasper's eyes widened with shocked. While Emmett started to chuckled finding Jasper and mine's reaction extremely hilarious.

"_Where is this girl? She could give me a few pointers on how to hide my thoughts. It would be useful in my wrestling match with Edward." _Emmett couldn't contain his amusement any longer and finally spoke it out loud.

"Well, that's a first." Was all I heard before I tuned his voice out. Emmett continued babbling about something and laughed a coupled more times but I didn't pay him any attention. I didn't see anything amusing with the situation.

I concentrated harder but it was useless. I even entertained the idea that maybe the distance between us was the cause of the silence. That like Jasper, I needed to be closer to her to hear her thoughts.

Then without any reason her body suddenly gone stiff. Her movement suggested that she was prepared and resolve. But, for cause of her sudden change of mode, I was completely clueless.

The pencil in her hand shattered into pieces. The bell covered the snap sound but being a vampire, I heard the distinct noise it produce.

I blinked once too dumbfounded to think. She… she was strong, incredible strong for a human. I wonder what cause such a fierce reaction. I was positive that the sudden strength came from the adrenaline because it was the only logical reason I could think of.

Rosalie spoke in a rather irritated voice yet I didn't hear a single word she said. My mind was too busy to do so. Rosalie and Emmett stood up and walked toward the door of the cafeteria.

That's when I realized its time to go. I hesitated to joined Alice and Jasper who was waiting for me. I tried one last time to read her thoughts, but again with no luck.

I made my way to the Biology room while thinking about the girl and her silent mysterious mind. My curiosity was developing into obsession rather fast. I sat down on the available empty table in the far corner. Typically, no one joined me.

Mr. Banner was getting ready to start the class when finally the last student arrives. It was Bella. Unfortunately, for her, there was one available chair left and that was the one next to me.

She walked slowly toward my table with a bowed head seemingly defected.

This was the chance for me to satiate my curiosity. I just have to figure out the mystery behind her silent mind. If I couldn't decipher it using my gift then I have to do it the old fashion way.

She sat down completely ignoring my presence. I know she didn't want to talk to me but like an addict, I couldn't stop myself. I just have to talk to her.

I cleared my throat twice but was ignored. Then, without thinking, I used the end of my pencil and poked her hand softly to get her attention. I would have used my own fingers but I don't want to repulse her with the temperature of my skin.

Even though, she stubbornly refused to look at me, I was persistent and talked anyway.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. You must be Bella?" I said politely using my non-scary voice that I know human were comfortable of.

She finally turned in my direction and I was speechless.

_She is exquisite. _My mind automatically noted. She could definitely compete with Rosalie's beauty.

We were locked in each other's eyes. Her brown eyes were so deep it was pulling me in. I took a deep breath, needing it to calm the electrifying emotions that were engulfing me. Her scent was also unique too and one of the kind. I couldn't identify it but it was definitely different.

I smiled enjoying the enthralling scent of hers. If she doesn't have a beating heart and dark brown eyes, she could definitely pass as a vampire. Yet, she appeared so fragile compared to me.

My smile was answered with sadness and pain. I was baffled with the sudden change of emotion in her eyes. I couldn't decipher the reason behind it but I felt the sudden urge to take her pain away.

She nodded her head and faces the front of the class again. A sudden masked cover her face. She wasn't the dark brown eyes girl I locked eyes with a minute ago. She was different or should I say acting so indifferent… a statue with no emotions.

I tried to read her thoughts again, hopeful that the close proximity will finally reveal it.

The second the bell rang, she was out of her chair running toward the door before I could even say a word. I guessed I had scared her too much. She must have felt the threat coming off me.

--

"Edward, it's time to go." Emmett called. "Bro, you been acting strange the whole period. Care to explain it?" he asked.

"It's nothing, just thinking." I replied.

When we reached the parking lot, I automatically look around trying to find Bella. However, she wasn't there.

When we got home, Jasper and Emmett immediately went to the backyard for a wrestling match.

My feet led me to my piano and my fingers began playing one of my composition. Even playing piano doesn't seem to help. Bella still lingers in my mind.

_How come, I couldn't seem to stop thinking about her. Why?_ I asked myself, getting frustrated. It was just the mystery of her silent mind presents, it was the only reason. A nagging puzzled that I just have to solve, I reassured myself.

I felt a tiny hand touched my shoulder.

"_What's wrong Edward? Your music… the emotions in it is starting to affect me_." It was Alice's mental voice. I shook my head to telling her it was nothing. But, unlike Emmett, Alice was more stubborn. She just has to know everything.

Thinking about it, I don't even know what to say to her. My mind and emotions were both chaotic. So, I was not surprised when all I was able to say was… "It's about Bella…" and trailed off.

"Oh!" was the only response I got from Alice. It took her a moment to respond flipping Bella's image in her mind over and over again.

_The new girl huh? I guess I know what you mean. She can be pretty if she didn't wear that hideous outfit. Let's see what she might be wearing tomorrow_. Alice checked the future yet all she got was a blurry image of what I assumed to be Bella.

Although, I wasn't pertaining about Bella's clothes Alice was just being Alice. Even though, Alice was truly wrong about what I was referring to, I decided not to say anything about it. I didn't feel like discussing it to anyone and all I want was to forget.

"Huh? Interesting… I can't seem to foresee her future too. Weird." She stated shock. She walked away still looking through her vision and trying to decipher the meaning of fuzzy images she was getting.

I focused on the piano in front of me and I played Esme's favorite song trying to take my mind of the new girl.

--

For the next four days, Bella didn't show up at school and I was getting worried. Every morning I looked for her in the parking lot. In biology, I was always hopefully that she would come. However, she didn't.

Friday and Bella still didn't show up. We were at the cafeteria and I couldn't help but look around even though I was aware that she wasn't there.

"Edward she is not her." Alice said softly. Of course, Emmett didn't missed Alice's words.

"You're looking for the new girl _again_." Emmett said incredulously. I stood up not wanting to discuss about it. I headed to my Biology class not caring that I was too early to be there.

-

Monday morning, I got out of the car expecting another no show. My weekend has being dreadful. All I could see in my eyes was the girl's face. Even hunting didn't help.

So, it was unexpected when Alice called my name with unanticipated news.

"Edward." Alice said and pointed to the entrance of the parking lot. A Ford was coming and the driver was Bella.

She parked her car quite a distance from us.

I promised to myself that I would apologize to her today, assuming that I intimidated her. I was not going to scary her again.

* * *

**Please, LEAVE A REVIEW!!  
thanks  
**

***Jhay***


	5. Memories

**=Hello to all,**

**I wrote this little chapter to clear some of the confusion out.**

**Hopefully, you guys like it as much as I like it. I actually enjoy writing this one.**

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS TWILIGHT**

_

* * *

_

_-BPOV, after Biology Class (Monday)-_

After I left the school, I directly drove my car heading to the nearest woods. I ditched my car in the shoulder of the road, hiding it in the thick bushes so no one notice it.

Edward's presents triggered my brain to revisit my past.

I run as fast as I could, trying to escape from the memories that suddenly pouring out. I don't intend to visit them… no I refuse too. They were very painful.

_The Forks High let the students got out early that unfaithful day. I was bored with nothing else to do and no friends to talk to. Charlie wasn't home yet. So, I decided to walk in the woods for awhile, just to clear my mind. _

My human memories were starting too poured out. I couldn't stop them any longer. They were getting too vivid by the second and I realized there weren't escaping this now.

I stopped running in defeat and fell down to my knees letting the reminiscence of the past took over me.

_I walked in the woods too absorbed in my thoughts and lose the trail._

_I should know better though and had paid better attention to were I was going like Charlie always told me. I should never gone in the woods in the first place. But, I was young, careless, and quite foolish._

_I heard a small sound coming from my back and my self-preservation kicked in. Although, the panic and fear were starting to build up inside me, I suppressed them. _

"_I'm gonna be home real soon." I whispered to myself, trying to contain the I terror I felt._

"_I don't think so dear." An unexpected voice answered me. I looked around trying to find the owner of the voice. A guy with a glowing red eyes stared back at me._

_DANGER! My mind screamed, recognizing the threat behind the beautiful man standing before me. _

_I took a step back but it was useless because in a second he was in front of me. He was impossible fast; there was no way I could out run him. _

_As my heartbeat accelerated, the man's hunger eyes intensify. _

"_I am so sorry." The guy with the thirsty red eyes mumbled remorsefully before leaning in. He sunk his sharp teeth in my neck. In that very moment, I truly thought I was going to die because the pain was too intense. It was a different kind of pain though. It was different because it didn't came from the broken flesh that he bit on but it had start in there._

"_Ah…" A screamed echoed in the woods but it was not mine. "It hurts!" Another sound of tortured pain coming out from the man. He altogether stopped drinking my blood. _

_I stared at him, puzzled. _

_It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was a vampire. Drinking my blood was a pure give a way of who he truly was. However, I never heard or read a book (nor see a movies) which portray the vampire to be in any form of agony while drinking his prey's blood. I didn't understand and I wanted an explanation._

_My curiosity surpassing the burning feeling I was in. _

_I waited for a clarification from the predator that was kneeling in front of my body. I was already lying in the wet forest floor by then. He returned my stared with a strange victory glowing in his eyes masking his agony._

"_An immortal life is a small prize to pay… for I had at last found the 'chosen one'." His eyes turned to blue, their natural color I guessed. I couldn't understand his cryptic words yet, I couldn't found my voice to asked what he meant by it. Thankfully, he continued._

"_It's been many centuries since my… our kind was ruthlessly killed by the Volturi. They yearn for power and supremacy. They can't accept that anyone or anybody to be more dominant than them. When they heard the prediction that my beloved wife utter, they were terrified. For she had told them, a young woman will someday rule the vampire world… whom will be one of us. A girl possessed great power will arise and as a sacrifice for her rebirth, the creature of that newborn will have to give up his immortal life. The blood of the girl is so pure that the one who taste it will burn and turns into ash." He said in a quiet strained voice. _

_I was completely confused and couldn't comprehend the words he saying. He reached out in his jacket pocket and handed me a black notebook._

"_I have only few minutes left to live and this notebook will tell everything that there is to know. I am the only one who survive. My wife gave up her own life to save me so I can find you. Be careful now my dear because you are up against vampires as powerful as I am. You are transforming now into a pure vampire same as them but still different." He gave me a painful smile._

"_Different?" I asked quietly, finally finding my voice. He laughed humorlessly about my confusion and replied._

"_We are all the same sort. Like a green and red apples. Even though, the apples are cover in different skin, they are still apples. They're created different yet the same. They are two types of vampire breed but still the same creature." The man took a labor breath fighting the pain. His fleshed was turning in to rosy red. It appeared to be burning from the inside out._

"_Sadly my dear, they were supposed to be our brothers and sisters. We are one and we trust them with our own lives. However, they're jealousy rise above the friendship. Beware, the other vampires were quite devious and deceitful. Do not trust any of them."_

_The man took my hand and holds it firmly. I could feel the heat coming from him. He stared in my eyes and said._

"_A friend of mine once told me that our hearts kept beating even after the transformation because our bleed was capable to love. You see, we only want peace between us and live a life without conflicts. My brothers and sisters loss their lives because they labeled us to be a threat. I… we want justice and you my dear is only one who can bring peace to our soul. Avenge us." He said in a hard voice. My mind was too muddled to think anything coherent._

"_I am Darren. I am your creator. I will die today but not in vain… for my mission is completed. For at last, I had found you child." He said while closing his eyes and I know in that moment he had only few seconds to live. His body fell down next to me._

_I want to yelled at him and tell him that I didn't what to be in the middle of this so called war his saying. I want to tell him that I have family who needs me. I want to say that I was too young to be part of this. But, not a word comes out of my mouth._

_I single tear fell down in Darren's cheek. The pain was evident in his eyes but he masks it while forcing himself not to scream._

"_Catalina, I am coming my love…" He whispered his last words lovingly before he combust into flame. _

_The way the fire engulfed his body slowly was the most horrific scene I ever witness. It had scarred me for eternity._

_I watched as Darren's body turned into ashes while I burn from the venom coursing into my veins._

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**Leave a REVIEW for me!!!  
**

***Jhay***


	6. Fire Alarm

**=Hello everybody...**

**Well, this chapter took a long time to write. Oh by the way, I think I am going to follow the sequence in the Twilight. But, I am not quick sure yet. I just might add some of my own ideas a little bit here and there but that's about it. So far, if you haven't notice I am following the twilight's progression.**

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS TWILIGHT...**

* * *

I was surrounded by darkest. And, only the stars and the moon's delicate light shines in this pitch black woods as I lay down in the moist grass. This place was welcoming and familiar. After all, this has been my sanctuary for fifty years since the day Darren, my creator, poisoned my blood with his venom.

I looked up above admiring the stunning beauty in front of me. Millions of stars in the galaxy, make me feel so small and powerless.

The silences that surrounded me was comforting, helping me forget about the terrible day I met Darren.

I took a deep breath needing the cool air to clear my mind. It was necessary for me to make an intelligent decision regarding to the difficult situation was in.

It was clear that the Cullens was staying in Forks. The only question was…should I leave or should I stay. Which one of the two would be more logical thing to do?

The Cullens seemed harmless enough. Yet, I couldn't neglect Darren's words.

'_Do not trust any of them'_, his strained voice echoes in my head.

In the other hand, I have reasons and purpose for coming to Forks. A reason that was significantly important.

Forks was the only place in the world that could give me closure. The one place that reminded me… I was once human who was loved unconditionally by her parents. It also reminded me that I was not born a monster nor a killer. I was once normal and not a bloodthirsty animal. Forks made me recalled all my past. It reminded me that I was capable to feel compassion, kindness, and even love. Forks is my home.

I guessed even my moral enemy couldn't stop me to settle in Forks. The Cullens would make my life complicated but I was willing to endure it. I would suffer just to awaken the humanity inside me.

I quickly stood up with a newfound objective. I drained a black bear's blood and headed to the spot I left my car.

----

It was Saturday evening when I got back to the small cabin I rented.

Monday morning comes too quickly for my taste. The anxiety of seeing any of the Cullens was increasing drastically.

I pulled in the school parking lot spotting Edward easily. I parked my car as far away from them as possible.

This day would be too interesting for my liking, I thought.

I waited inside my car for the first warning bell before heading to my first class so that I could avoided meeting any of Cullens accidentally in the hall way.

My day started similarly as last Monday. Many students gave me unwanted attention by staring. Some of my teachers also asked about my absence but I was prepared. For I already forged a written excuse letter with my 'supposed' to be guardian signature scribbled in it.

Lunchtime came and I dreaded the hour to come. I sat down at the table were I once occupied which was across from the Cullens.

The five vampires didn't speak much and the only useful information I got from them was their talents. Alice was a psychic while Jasper was an empath.

_This convent is powerful but what else does their other members posses when it comes to gifts_… my mind speculated.

I headed to my Biology class early because it was becoming too uncomfortable being in the lunchroom. Plus, I really didn't want to be gawked at by Edward while walking toward our share lab table. I brought my notebook out and started doodling circles pretending to appeared busy.

A minute or two pass when Edward entered the Biology room. I didn't let my eyes glimpsed at his approaching form. I was determined to ignore him completely.

"So…" Edward trailed of. He seemed to be deliberating the words to say.

This was the moment I dreaded the most.

"You are not here for four days. What happened?" He asked with a bit of accusation in his tone.

_Is he serious? Does he really think I will tell him about the personal reason of my absence? Is it not obvious that I am ignoring him? Is he that stupid?_ My mind prattle. I quite annoyed from his prying attitude.

Mr. Banner started the class while Edward waited expectantly for my reply. Few minutes passed by, not a single word came out of my mouth. Yet Edward was persistent.

"Bella… I hope I didn't intimidate you last Monday." Edward whispered remorsefully, changing his tactics in prying into my life. "If ever that I did so frighten you, trust me I didn't mean to do it. For that, I am truly sorry. I hope you forgive me and talk…" Edward apology was cut off by the fire alarm.

The fire alarm caught everyone's attention and then they suddenly panicked. The adrenaline cause by the situation made everyone's heart to pump faster. The rushed of blood in the vein of the students made the air in this tiny room more condense and sweeter.

Realizing the sudden temptation, my body tensed instantaneously, trying to restrain the instinct to drain the blood of my prey. I watched Edward's posture from the corner of my eyes and was not surprise to find him in the same rigid position as I was. I tried to sense any sign of him losing control but I see none. In fact, his more controlled than me.

"There isn't any schedule fire drill today. No… Oh god, I am afraid to burn alive." Mr. Banner mumbled hysterically to himself. His quiet voice was easily heard by Edward and I, having the advantage of having vampire hearing.

Mr. Banner was emotionally unstable and wouldn't be able to take charge of the situation anytime soon. This only means I have to do it myself. Frighten incoherent humans was never a good thing because they usually ended up hurting themselves. If you add in that equation, the two vampires seating in this tiny room. Then, one of us might drain their blood before the fire reached them..

"People calm down!" I said in a loud calm voice, but not scream, so not to increase the fright that was already hanging in the air.

"Settle down… We can get out of here safely and faster if nobody runs to the door. Remember what you learned about the practice fire drill. Don't panic. The first row should start heading toward the door immediate but not run." Edward's voice held authority directing everyone what to do. He stood beside me helping me managed the situation.

"You…" He pointed at Mr. Banner. "Lead the students outside and take the fastest route." He commanded him.

"But… You…" Mr. Banner argued in a trembling voice. However, Edward didn't make him finish what he was about to say before he cut him off.

"You're wasting time Mr. Banner. If there is truly a fire, we should all get out of here _immediately_. Don't worry I will make sure everybody got out before I leave. Now go!" Edward dictated, leaving nobody any room to argue with him. It also didn't go unnoticed to me the undertone of irritation in his voice.

Everyone immediately followed Edward's instruction. While he sat down looking rather infuriated.

"Stupid Emmett." He mumbled in a quiet tight voice.

As the last students headed toward the door, Edward and I quickly followed. I sniffed the air in the hallway attempting to catch any sign of the fire, or anything that have been touch by it. However, there wasn't any. I guessed there wasn't any fire after all.

All the students were gathered in the back of the school near the forest. Edward straightaway left my side and walked toward his family.

"Hey… Edward it's a dare." Emmett took a step back sensing Edward's aggravation. "Jasper dare me to pull the fire alarm. You know I don't back out on dares. It's not my fault so don't look at me like that. It's all for fun." Emmett whispered worriedly.

"All for _fun_! Did you think of the consequences of your action? What if a student hurt themselves? Did you think of how we will react with the smell of human blood? What if somebody got killed because you _don't back out on dare_? And, why didn't you see this one coming Alice? Carlisle will be truly disappointed." Edward said in a low exasperated voice. He glared at every one of them. Jasper, Alice, and Emmett bowed their head in shame while the blond girl, Rosalie glared back at him.

"How could you easily assume I am part of this? You are not my master Edward." Rosalie retorted, looking rather irritated.

I sat down at the table beside me while watching their exchange. It was actually rather comical. Well, I guessed it was amusing now that nobody has gotten hurt.

"Stop acting like little kids. Emmett, you're older than any of our teachers. When will you start to act let an adult? Mr. Banner almost peed his pant thinking there is truly a fire." Edward shook his head too infuriated to continued yet paid no attention to Rosalie's retort, like she hadn't said a single word. Emmett cracked a smile.

"Hey Bella… What are you looking at? Oh, the Cullens huh?" Jessica said while approaching my spot. Lauren and Mike were with her.

Even though, I make it so obvious to Jessica that I didn't want to be her friend, she just doesn't get it. In the other hand, Mike would use any excused just to be close to me. Lauren loathed me because she was jealous. She think of me as a reveal and angry for stealing the male gender's attention out of her.

"Oh Bella, I am so nervous when I heard the fire alarm. I mean, my Gucci bag is in the locker, I won't want it turn into ash. And, I was so afraid that my gorgeous body would be all roasted in the fire. I mean, it's like you know… looking so ugly on dying. This is totally the most traumatic experience I have. I might have to kill the person who did…" Jessica rattled on and on about herself without anyone encouraging her to do so. She even dramatically placed her hand above her heart.

I shook my head in disapproval and tuned her completely out, not wanting to hear the nonsense coming from her.

"Hey jes, stop for a sec. The slut ang is walking toward us." Jessica at last stopped her annoying ranting and glanced at the direction of the geeky girl with big black eye glasses. I glanced at Lauren's direction and saw an evil smile slowly forming in her lips. She elbowed Jessica softly and gave her a winked.

I have a bad feeling about this. Lauren's wicked smiled couldn't result to anything good.

Lauren stood up and leaned in the edge of the table. She examined her nail while watching from the corner of her eye the approaching girl. Then, suddenly raise her foot to trip the girl. Unfortunately, when I saw what see planned to do, I was too late to stop it.

Angela fell flat in the ground, face first.

"Stupid slut! Look what you have done to my shoes." Lauren shrieked angrily. Every student was now starting our way. In that very moment, I wanted to break Lauren's neck for what she has done to the girl. However, that was not my immediate concern.

No… it was not. Because, when Angela fell in the ground a piece of wood scrap her skin. A broken opened skin. A red fresh blood flow from the opened wound.

My mouth was filled with fresh venom. Thirst clouded my judgment and couldn't think anything coherent.

The blood smelled appetizing… alluring… calling me… I needed the blood… taste it… blood… fresh blood… blood…

_Quench the fire!_ The monster screamed at me.

A quiet snarled rumbled directly in front of me.

_Who dare interrupt me from drinking my prey's blood? He will be sorry. The blood is all mine._ The monster angrily screamed in my head. My hunger eyes followed the source of the sound.

Five pairs of black thirsty eyes were staring at my prey. The blond vampire, Jasper, was the one who snarled. The desire for the blood was evident in their eyes. As strong as mine.

* * *

**Leave a Review!!!**

**Thanks...**

***jhay;)***


	7. Spilled Blood

**=Hello to all, I got this one done. Hopefully you guys will like it.** **I am very tired when I am writing this one so, I guess there will be a few sentences here and there that you might not be able to understand. I am exhausted.** **There will be missed spelled words to I guess. If there were too much things like this to the point that you couldn't understanding what was happening in the story, will you kindly pointed out to me. THanks!!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns Twilight Saga.**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_Quench the fire!_ The monster screamed at me.

A quiet snarled rumbled directly in front of me.

_Who dare interrupt me from drinking my prey's blood? He will be sorry. The blood is all mine._ The monster angrily screamed in my head. My hunger eyes followed the source of the sound.

Five pairs of black thirsty eyes were staring at my prey. The blond vampire, Jasper, was the one who snarled. The desire for the blood was evident in their eyes. As strong as mine.

----

I stood up placing my body as a shield between the Cullens and Angela. Yet, my mind was struggling to define the motivation behind my action. I was torn between depending my prey or saving the injured girl.

Edward detected my motion and glanced at my direction. Our eyes meet and I begged him with them to help me. Fortunately, for all of us, Edward has a great control over his bloodlust because within seconds he regained his composure.

My emotions were scattered and I didn't know what Edward see in my eyes. I was afraid, helpless, and scared. I didn't care if he saw the real me… who I really am. The only thing I cared the most, was getting out of this place without draining the blood of the humans nor exposing our real nature.

I also know that if Jasper or any of the Cullens made a wrong move, the monster inside of me might take control over my whole being. It is hard to suppress the instinct to depend our prey.

We were in an impossible situation yet, Edward saved us all.

"It will help if you don't breath. Emmett… Rose hold Jasper down just in case. I guess Angela is lucky that we are quite a distance from her." He stated in a strained voice. He also motioned for all of them to move back, away from the bleeding girl without getting any attention or suspicion from the onlookers.

The same time that Edward said the words, I immediately cut off my supply of air. The relief was instantaneously and helped me managed my thirst for blood.

"Jazz, honey, it will be easier if you think of her as a person. Her name is Angela Weber and she has twin little brothers. Remember the day when she lends Emmett a pencil because our dear brother broke his in the gym class. She is a nice girl, Jazz." Alice said calmingly to Jasper, while holding his face in her little tiny hands. However, it didn't do any good. In Jasper's eyes, you could see that he was behind reasons.

Jasper growled in reply to Alice. Emmett and Rose tightened their hold on Jasper's arms. The problem was they couldn't just moved him into the forest without causing any commotion. Of course, Jasper would trash against them because in this moment, he was a predator and Angela was his prey. And, nothing else matter.

"This is bad." Emmett worriedly said while his forehead was crumpled in anxiety.

I once thought that I have a pretty good controlled. However, if I was compared to the Cullens, I looked somewhat weak. Emmett, Rose, and Alice were thinking rather rational, giving the circumstance that only seconds had passed.

"Alice, can you see the wind blowing any harder in our direction? That can create a bigger problem to us. If only the wind will carry the scent her blood away from us, it will greatly help Jasper." Edward asked Alice in a rushed while glancing frantically for an escape plan.

_Oh… Of course the WIND!!! _I screamed in my head.

I wanted to hit myself for not thinking of it earlier.

Like the fire that sparks in my palms in the cafeteria, I could also direct the wind current. Actually, I was gifted in controlling elements; mainly fire, water, air, and land (dirt). Possessing this ability made me special to the point that the Volturi killed my kind so that I wasn't created.

I instructed the wind current with my will to blow the scent of Angela's blood away from us. I made it to blow faster. I took a calculative breath and was relief to find it clean. Freedom!

Having the chance to clear my head, I become more aware of Lauren and Angela's confrontation. Everyone was witnessing Lauren's wickedness yet no one dare go up against her. They were afraid to be involved and terrified of Lauren's malicious attitude. She was feared because of her influenced in everyone in school.

"I'm… I'm so sorry Lauren. I didn't mean to… Forgive me." Angela cried pleading even though it was not her fault in the first place. Her face and clothes were covered in mud from the small puddle she fell into. She glanced at her bleeding arm and winked in pain when she saw the small piece of wood stuck in her flesh.

"Sorry?! Do really think that I will forgive you for ruining my shoes?" Lauren replied harshly. She bent down to get closer to Angela's face.

"You put mud on my freaking shoe, you flirty whore!" Lauren screamed again angrily. She wasn't satisfied and even kicked Angela's legs forcefully. Angela clenched her teeth to stop herself from crying. She looked around everyone pleading them to help her yet no one made a move.

Jessica beside me started laughing with Lauren, enjoying somebody else's misery. Jessica placed her arm around my shoulder and I shrugged it off. I couldn't stomach to be part of their cruelty. Instead, I kneel down on my knees wanting to help Angela.

I didn't fully think what I was doing but instead it was more like an impulsive response. My human side felt compassion and concern toward the broken girl, the necessity to help her was strong. The monster that was trying to escape my restrained was tame. I never felt more human for the past fifty years until now.

Angela looked at me and I saw the pain in her eyes.

"Let me looked at it." I said in a surprisingly even voice. Also, as a precaution, I held my breath not daring myself to test the more potent scent of her blood.

"No… I am okay." She said timidly and was actually ashamed of her situation. I took her arm and examined it anyway. The injuries I gotten when I was a human given me comparison and level of knowledge on how to assist Angela's wound. It was shallow cut but needed a few stitches.

I took my baseball cap off and let my mahogany hair cascade down my shoulder. Then, took my baggy shirt off knowing that I have a fitted white undershirt underneath it.

I felt everyone eyes on me ogling the face hidden beneath the baseball cap. The face and figure that millions of women would be willing to die for. The beauty that showed we're different from the humans and this fact just bring sorrow to me.

"She gorgeous." Rosalie whispered. Even though, I was (like Rosalie) above-average-looking even for a vampire, I wouldn't dream that she would acknowledge it.

I ignored everyone reaction and turned my attention to Angela's wounded arm. I gently but quickly pulled the wood out and placed my hand on the cut to stopped the fresh flowing blood. Fresh venom filled my mouth but I swallowed it and reminded myself that she needed me. Ironically, a vampire was helping her.

I ripped my t-shirt into two pieces and wrapped one of them in her wound.

"Thank you. You really didn't have to do this." Angela whimpered, still in pain but I sense the gratitude in her voice. I just nodded my head acknowledging that it was my choice to do so.

I scanned surrounding looking for a faucet when I noticed Mike standing near me staring shamelessly at my breast. I stood up and faced him.

"Mike my eyes is in my head." I said in irritated voice. The fake friendly façade I used whenever I spoke to him or Jessica was gone. "Make yourself useful and get me a bucket with water."

He was quite startled on my sudden change of attitude. He complied immediately and gotten what I asked for. I looked at the Cullens direction and was glad to see Jasper more controlled. Yet, I couldn't stop but glared at them. I been suppressing the frustration and angry that this day brought to me, that I couldn't stop myself to let a bit of my steam to them. I just have to blame somebody or else I might explode.

They were standing almost at the edge of the forest. The wind evidently helped Jasper a lot.

Mike returned with a water hose. And, I quickly washed my bloody hand and drenched the other piece my shirt with water. I kneel down and wiped Angela's muddy face. She smiled and took the fabric on my hand continuing what I was doing.

"Your cut needs stitches. I will take you to the hospital so they can clean it up properly." I told her.

"No… it's okay. I can wait for my parents to come pick me up." She replied and I shook my head disagreeing. "I really can wait for an hour. Plus… I don't want to get your car all muddy." She continued worriedly while examining her dirty clothes.

"It's just a car. I can always clean it up. In the other hand, if you cut didn't get my proper medical care soon, it will probably get infected." I replied.

"If you truly insist." She said timidly. She scanned the students and her eyes stopped when they found the guy named Ben. He didn't met her gazed but instead he bowed his head guiltily. Angela shook her head in disappointment. "Bella, I greatly appreciated your help more than you will ever know. Because sometimes the _friend_ that you expected to be there when you needed them the most were the ones who turn their back on you. I guess it just reveals their true color." She said in a strongly voice while the whole time not taking her eyes of Ben. Their was a double meaning in her words.

"Okay let's go then." I told her, at the same time lending my hand to help her stand up. The sooner she was out of her here the safer. For all, I could see Jasper was still struggling managing his bloodlust.

Angela and I headed to my car. Unfortunately though, Lauren couldn't shut her mouth a little longer. Our backs were turned when she spoke rather loudly.

"So the saying, 'Birds of a feather flocks together' is really true huh?" She said impishly. She took a long breath dramatically and continued. "So the whore is helped by another whore. Oh goodness, isn't this just glorious… we have a new _slut_ in the house." She atrociously chuckled.

I was fuming. Everything that had happened was because of Lauren's cruelty. I tried to look away when she had tripped and kicked Angela because I didn't want to unleash my raged here. It was not safe yet she pushing my buttons.

_Ignore it Bella ignore it… Keep walking… _I kept chanting those words to myself. At the same time, I heard a quiet growled coming from unlikely allied, Alice, after Lauren had spoken the words. While Angela beside sobbed silently, couldn't contained any longer her emotions.

"Why don't you go ahead and go inside the car. I just forget something." I told her while handing my car keys. She didn't argue and sprinted toward the car wanting to escape. She was humiliated.

I faced Lauren and glared at her. She needed to feel a few ouches of fear to wipe that smirk in her face. I walked toward her spot, not stopping until my lips were only a few inches away her neck.

"You know Lauren, you are one lucky girl." I whispered in her ears. "Because if it so happened that I am the one you _accidentally_ trip… your shoes will be the last thing you will be concern of. I mean I might just _accidentally _break every single bones in your legs while I'm felling in the ground." I said coldly. I leaned back and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Accidence happens you know." I said in a fake sweet voice and winked at her.

"You have no right to speak to me like that…" She said in a trembling voice. She tried to masked the fear she felt yet I could smelled it. It brought satisfaction to me but I was not finish. I needed her to back of.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… Be careful now Lauren. Your attitude pisses people off. And, aggravated people are never a good sign. One of these days, someone might just find you body in a filthy alley, all bleed out without a beating heart. In that place, only rats were the living creature." I hissed menacingly, my voice were only loud enough to be heard by her.

"Are… youuu …threeeateninng …meeee?" She asked terrified. Her knees were shaking and I smiled.

"Let's just say… my word isn't always empty." I warned her seriously. I patted her back roughly and turned around to head to my car. I walked a few stepped before I looked back at their direction. "Be very careful now Lauren." I darkly said while winked at Jessica who was frozen the whole time.

Mission accomplished. They feared me and that was enough to stop them for being cruel at least for a little while.

I got in the driver side of my car and immediately rolled all the windows down letting the outside air reduce the potency of the scent of Angela's blood. She sobbed for a few more minutes before she spoke to me.

"Aren't you cold?" She inquired. I shook my head in reply. "I am so sorry Bella. I'm sorry that you have to involve with this." She sobbed again.

"It's okay." I gave her a reassuring smile.

"You are so nice to me." She smiled sadly and signed. She looked out of the window and continued. "I guess you are wondering why Lauren is treating me this way. Ben, her boyfriend, broke up with her. She is blaming me for it. I guess she is just use to getting whatever she wants." Angela has stopped talking and I really didn't know what to say to her so I kept my mouth shut.

"Ben and I are _just_ friends." She whispered. There was a regretful tone in her voice when she said 'just friends'. "Or used to be." she murmured at herself and I wasn't supposed to hear those four words.

I pulled my car in the Forks Hospital and helped Angela out. I didn't go inside as a precaution of not repeating the event that just had happened. The nurse kindly called Angela's parents and I left.

I drove aimlessly not paying attention to where my car was leading me. I felt too exhausted to care.

My car suddenly halted and I found myself outside a gated compound. The rusty old signed said 'Forks Cemetery'. Tears automatically field my eyes. My subconscious lead me to the place were I felt most vulnerable of.

I wrapped my arms in my legs and cried.

* * *

**Leave a Review!!  
**

**Thanks for reading...**

***jhay;)*  
**


	8. Undying Love

**=Hello... how are you guys today? Hopefully good... I don't know when I will be posting (updating) again but I will try to do it as soon as I can.**

**Oh, yeah... Just a reminder, THIS IS STILL A BELLA AND EDWARD STORY. Nothing change in that aspect.**

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns TWILIGHT**

* * *

I stayed inside my car for quite awhile as the sky started to pour. It seemed as if the sky knows that I was suffering and had decided to join.

Charlie was only a few feet away from me now. His body was buried ten feet under behind this rusty gate. I guessed it was time to go see him. After a few more minutes I atlas found some courage to walked and find his grave.

I walked at the muddy dirt, not caring about the rain that drenched me easily. I found his tombstone. It was rather clean than I anticipated it would have been. Yet, I couldn't focus on that now. Because, just standing in front of his grave made me feel ashamed of myself.

I have known that this moment would come ever since I decided to go back to Forks. I know that I have to face my father once again.

'**Charlie Swan**' it stated in the tombstone.

_My father…_ my mind cried. I fell on my knees in helplessness at the edge of his grave. Tears once again filled my vision as my hands touched the ground trying to support my weight. My body was shaking uncontrollable.

_Dad… I didn't mean toooo… _I mentally pleaded and even though I haven't spoken aloud, my throat still constricted to the point that I couldn't continued. _I'm so sorry…Sorry that it took me five decades to come back. Sorry for the pain I have cause you. Dad… Sorry for everything._

I bowed my head remorsefully.

_You see dad, I am not your daughter anymore. The day I disappeared, I had become something else, I transformed into a monster. _I mournfully cry.

_I didn't left immediately though because it had worried me the fact that no one will feed you… cook for you. _I sadly smiled remembering the days that I stayed hidden in the trees few feet away from Charlie, who was frantically searching for me. _Though, by staying I saw your agony and panic as desperation started to engulf you. You know, I was scared too that you won't love me for what I have become. I know I have cause you a lot of pain but you have to understand dad that I have to leave… because of you. To keep you safe. By then, I was no longer your baby… no I am a newborn vampire that will have the urge to drain you blood. Just looked at what happened today…_

Memories of Angela's accident started to fill my mind. My elbows buckled as my face become closer to the ground. The rain was pouring hard and the mud bounced off of my face. Even though, Charlie's heart wasn't beating any longer, I still felt his presence. It seemed as if the place that brings pain in my heart, also bring an air of comfort to me.

_Charlie I almost hurt an innocent girl today and even threaten to kill one. You must be truly disappointed at me. I couldn't blame you because I hate myself too…very much so. You have raise me well and this is what I repay you for it. You don't deserve to have an awful daughter like me. No… you deserved more… _

_I love you dad…so much… I don't deserve it but please forgive me._

My strength left my body as my face met the dirt underneath it.

The aura of reassurance and comfort increase drowning the sorrow I felt.

"No… I don't deserve this." I murmured. I closed my eyes and shook my head trying to erase the undeserved warmth. Yet, when I shut my eyelids Charlie's figure appeared behind it. A sad smiled was drawn at his lips. He looked older at my vision.

"Don't cry baby. There is nothing to forgive." He reassured. "I been waiting for you. I missed you so much Bells. And, now I once again see you… I can atlas rest in peace." Charlie said softly and kissed me in my forehead as a white light engulfed him.

"Dad… no wait… please don't go." I screamed quickly standing up clutching my hand toward the sky.

"Will see each other again someday honey." was the whispered words that the wind whistled in my ears. I frantically opened my eyes and the lights that Charlie headed to was gone. Instead, my surrounding was dim as the light of the sun was slowly replaced by the shine of the moon.

I guessed I was hallucinating. I was losing my mind. Yet, it seemed so real. I touched my forehead were Charlie supposedly kiss me while seating myself at the foot of his grave hugging my knees in my chest. I stayed that way for quite awhile just debating if my father really did appear before me. I guessed in a world were mythical creatures are real; spirit, soul, ghost, apparition have good probability of existing too.

_Could it really be Charlie?_ I pondered. I wanted to believe that what have happening was truly real.

A red colored object caught my eyes. The grave beside my father have a red nearly dried rose laid in it. I hesitantly looked up to read the name of the person buried in the spot. My name was written in it.

'**Isabella Marie Swan. A beloved daughter and a good friend.**'

I hugged my knees tighter. The word 'good friend' stabbed me in the heart. I only have one very close friend, my sun, my strength, and later on had become my boyfriend. I love him. My love for him would never die nor could I love anyone as much I do for him. This was one of the factors I hesitated to read the names on the tombstones. The reason I was afraid to walked in that rusty old gate. Because, when I separated myself to him a part of me died.

And, I was afraid for what it might do to me if truth unfold that he was gone too. I must go on and if that means I have to delusion that he was still alive then so be it.

_Because I will forever need Ja…aaa. _I shook my head in frustration. Even saying his name in my mind brought pain to my heart. To remain sane for all this years I tried to conceal my memories of his husky voice, his smell, and his smile that light up my world. _…my Jacob Black._

I sat at my father's grave until the darkness fully covered the sky above. The rain kept on cascading hard. I stared at the red rose mesmerizing its form while feeling miserable and lonesome. Now, I was truly alone in this world.

I got up and examined myself. My hair and clothes were both covered in mud but this didn't concern me much. I made my way to the red rose wanting to touch its delicate mold.

"Miss… Are you okay?" A young man's voice suddenly echoed behind me. His presence startled me for I didn't even hear his approaching footsteps to beginning with. I guessed I was too lost in my own world. "You're soaked. Oh goodness, you're going to get sick standing here." He added, concerned. His voice strangely sounded so familiar.

I didn't replied. Because, I was still trying to recall the place were I might have heard his voice. A thick cloth was swiftly placed in over my shoulder, to keep me warm. Again, the scent in the jacket was strangely familiar.

This all reminded of Jacob. I froze.

_It can't be_… my mind silently exclaimed. Recognition made me involuntary shuddered.

"You are shivering." The young man worriedly said. "Let's go and get some cover at that tree. Come on… I won't bite." He teasingly said. The boy's playfully attitude was even the same as him. Even though, there was a lot of similarity between him and Jacob, he still wasn't him.

He tagged my elbow when he noticed that I wasn't moving. I slowly turned my head to face the boy. My curiosity surpassed the fear to look at him. The boy smiled at me as bright as a sun.

Like a deer frozen in front of a headlight, I went motionless. He was a prefect replica of my Jacob. They have identical facial features but still different. Tears once again were treating to fall but I stopped it.

"You looked like you seen a ghost." He noted, chuckling. "Well… come on."

He guided me toward the tree with thick leaves so we could use it for a shade. We sat down at one of the dry roots.

"You must be cold. What are you doing here anyway?" He asked confused.

"Ahmmm… Ms. Cope told me about Chief Swan. I thought I should stop by." I immediately said. It was a lie but have truth in it. He looked at me as if I lost my mind. I mean visiting someone's grave at night while its raining hard outside, doesn't seemed like a logical thing to do. "Why are you here?" I asked trying to redirect the conversation. I wasn't planning to be interrogated nor explained the real reason I was here in the first place.

"Well, actually for the same reason." He stated looking at my father's grave. "But, more of like putting this at the Bella's grave." He continued while waving a fresh red rose that I didn't notice him holding.

"Why?" I inquired, curious. I haven't met this guy before yet he was putting a flower at my grave. And, maybe cleaning it even.

"It's a long story." He said then looked at me. "Maybe next time I will tell you but for now, you should go home and change before you get sick."

"No… I wanna hear." I said persistently. Plus, he was worrying for nothing. In fact, I wasn't even cold.

"Okay then." He took a deep breath. "But, I have to warn you the story didn't end well. It's a depressing love story." He scrutinized my face, looking for a sign of discomfort from being drenched by the cold rain. I nodded my head in reassurance while thinking the part I might have played in the story.

"You see the grave next to Charlie… Isabella Swan. Well, let's just say a man named Jacob Black fell deeply in love to her." I pushed back the tears again.

_My Ja..jaacob I left him… _I murmured to myself.

"Unfortunately, before they had a chance to be together she suddenly disappeared. They searched for her for weeks until one day, Sam, one of the volunteers, found a piece of her blouse with blood on it. A few feet away from the bloody cloth were a file of ash. It was literally just a file of ashes left so they of course assumed that it was her." I felt my body weaken and I leaned in the trunk of the tree so I wouldn't fall. Darren was buried in my grave. The boy noticed my movement and looked at me worriedly again.

"No… I am okay please continue." I told him.

"Are you sure?" I nodded. "You gotta be cold. Here." He placed one of his arms in my shoulder and pulled me in his side. "It might help."

It was a friendly half hug, it's genuine not maliciously. Yet, I couldn't stop to feel content by the gesture. I welcomed it and leaned in. I felt safe and not alone any longer. It has been so long since I felt like this.

"Thanks." I murmured. He smiled in reply.

"So where were we?" He thought aloud. "Oh… So Jacob couldn't accept what had happened to Bella. He believed that she was still alive just lost or something. All his life he waited for her to return. He believed that when she was ready she would come back. But, even though he believe that she is alive, he still kept visiting her grave and placing a red rose in it. I guess it become part of his routine or a sign of his undying love."

He paused for a few second, thinking about how to proceed in the story.

"Then, Sam got married to Leah's cousin Emily. Leah was his ex. It's obvious that Leah still love Sam but she putted on a brave face and attended the wedding anyway. Leah was also in a false impression that Sam left her because she couldn't have a baby. Jacob and Leah, who were both heartbroken, drown their sorrows with alcohol." He shook his head in disagreement. He took a deep breath and continued.

"They were so fuck up, that the next morning they found themselves both naked in Leah's bed. Weeks later, Leah found out that she was able to conceive a baby. Nine months later, she left leaving the baby to Jacob. I guessed she become insecure from how Sam treated her. Afraid that she won't be a good mother or something." He turned his face toward me. "So, here we are now." He concluded. I felt his warm breath in my face and it reminded me so much of time that I shared with Jacob.

"I don't get it." I asked while pointing at the rose. I didn't get the connection between the rose and Leah's relationship with Jacob.

His body shook, laughing.

"Actually miss… I am the motherless baby with a delusional father." He said.

I stared at the rose. I couldn't from coherent words to say. He gripped the rose closer and gave me a sad smile.

"This rose… one of my father's last words before he pass away, was for me to continue putting fresh flower at Bella's grave. I don't why he wanted me to do it but I am honoring his request." He shrugged.

_No…_ My mind screamed, in denial. _Jacob Black is still alive and breathing. NO… he can't be gone…_

I stared at the young man sitting beside me. He looked so much like Jacob. I moved my head closer to him, my eyes memorize his face. I raised my hand and traced his jaw with my fingertips.

_No… Jacob is still alive… He is sitting beside me…_ My heart was beating fast. I was losing it. I refused to believe that Jacob was dead.

The young man was surprise with my gesture but didn't protest. I even think he like it because I could see the desire in his eyes. He wanted to kiss me.

_The eyes… its Jacob's eyes…the lips its Jacob's lips… Jacob wants to kiss me…_ _THIS IS JACOB…_

He came a little closer to me until I could almost feel his lips into mine.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on." He whispered the words to himself and I wasn't supposed to hear it. His breath was warm and hypothesizing.

I didn't think any longer and pressed my lips to his without any hesitation. Kissing him hard with all the passion, I suppressed for fifty years. The passion I hold back that only belonged to Jacob.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**REVIEW!!!  
**

**-jhay**


	9. Flames and Friendship

**=I am so sorry guys. This isn't an update. I am just cleaning my posted story. Remember, the 'Cullen... Alice Cullen' chapter and 'Friendship' chapter -- well those two were suppose to be just one chapter so I combine them. And, because those to are written in a hurry especially the 'Friendship' chapter, I decided to rewrite it. I am hoping it will be more understandable this time around. Although, the down side though is I wasn't done rewriting it. But, this split chapter has been bothering me for sometime now and I just couldn't help myself in combining the two now. In the end of the chapter 11, I will again explain to every one that this isn't an update and what the heck I am doing. **

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS TWILIGHT  
**

* * *

It took me a few seconds to realize the mistake I was doing. I couldn't believe that I was kissing this stranger in front me. No… worst, kissing the son of my Jacob. A wave of pain filled my body with the thought of Jacob being dead.

I slowly pulled away. I was ashamed and disgusted for my behavior. For a second, I have lost my mind because it was hard for me to accept that the human who captured my heart was done. He will never come back.

I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat. I looked sideways, could not look at the replica of Jacob in front of me. The red rose caught my attention and bring a sad smile in my face. His memory will never perish and he'll forever be my first love.

I stood up and walked in the muddy ground. The rain had slow down a bit but it hasn't stopped completely. For fifty years living as a vampire, I have never felt so tired and worn out up until now. If the Earth burned into ashes in this very moment, I might not even care. Emptiness was all I could feel.

"Wait…" a voice called causing me to halt. I, all together, forgotten the boy I kissed just a few moment ago. I didn't turn around to glaze at his direction but instead waited for him to continue talking.

"I forgot to introduce myself… the name is Jacob. Well, actually Jacob Jr." He sounded too warm and light, and his personalities seemed so unfitting in this lonesome place. It was like a yellow graceful flower in the middle of the lifeless desert. This is another inherited similarity of Jacob and his son. I turned around to look at him again, just to make sure that he wasn't my Jacob.

"What's yours?" he asked with his eyebrow raise. His voice was filled with expectation and hope of me answering back, but I couldn't find my voice.

My foot continued to walk away without my brain permission while leaving the boy in the pouring rain.

The whole evening pass by without my eye blinking. Yet, I couldn't remember driving my car, opening my house door, or deciding to lie down in my unused bed. The light of sun started to make its appearance in the sky, hidden behind the massive clouds.

This reminded me that it was Tuesday, and I was supposed to be attending the school. This got me worried though, for I couldn't decide if I should go to my class or not. It would be quite challenging to kept my appearance like breathing, blinking, or moving like humans in my current state. However, the school could provide hopefully the distraction I needed right now.

I took a shower and scrubbed off the mud in my body. Without glancing at the mirror, I reached for my car keys and drive to school. Within few minutes, I pulled in the parking lot of Forks High School.

My arrival made quite a lot of students to turn their heads. I didn't pay any attention.

. . .

"Ouch!" A girl whispered and almost lost her balance in front me but caught herself before she fallen.

_How did I got here?_ I was outside of my car in the middle of the parking lot. I guessed coming to school was a bad idea. A vampire having a black out shouldn't be anywhere near a human.

"Bella, you look… ahmm… sick?" The girl who almost fallen down in ground said.

"More like lifeless…" Another voice whispered from across the parking lot.

I stared at the girl, not really understand the words she spoken. She stretched her arms toward me.

"I… just want to tell you thanks for yesterday." Her voice was shy and little. My staring was making her uncomfortable but I didn't do anything about it. "Bella… here is your t-shirt. I clean it and took the blood stain out."

Now, I understand why she was thanking me. The argument with Lauren seemed like a lifetime ago, for many things have happened since that incident yesterday. I glanced at my t-shirt and turned my back away from Angela.

"Throw it." I told her quite harshly. My tone of voice was different too it seemed dead.

"Okay that's it. Even if that ragged is ugly, it is still clothed, and it deserves respect." The girl from across the parking lot had spoken again. "Edward, unless you are going to drag me with your inhuman strength with all this witnesses then don't waste your time stopping me." She said slyness.

"Leave her alone Alice." Edward warned her, venom filled his voice. Like the icy cold water suddenly poured to your body, I felt a pleasant sensation filling the emptiness that clinging to me. This unexpected change surprised me.

Alice sarcastically sneered.

"In case, you have forgotten my dear brother. I stood beside you yesterday when some of the members of our family wanted to hurt her." Alice said. "Now, look at her… aren't you curious of what have happened? If not that, it is rather obvious that she needed cheering up." She irritated stated. "Don't worry I will bring her back in one piece."

The whole conversion was in vampire speed so no human have heard it. Alice footstep was drawing near toward me, yet I couldn't pay any attention to it nor could make sense the words spoken between the two. All I could think about was Edward's voice and how it affected me.

A cold hand wrapped around arm that caused me to jerk instinctively away. The hold on my arm tightens as a respond. I guessed if I was human, I might have bruise from it. Edward growled in warning again.

"Hello… my name is Alice Cullen." The girl cheerfully introduced herself.

"What are you going?" I irritably said. There whole coven and their kind should just go to hell and leave me alone. In this moment, I didn't have any patience to put up with anybody especially to a vampire. Instead of responding to me, she reached inside my pants pocket and took out my car keys. Alice literally dragged me toward my car and pushed me the passenger seat. She opened the driver side door and started my car as if it's hers. Then, she grabbed my hand before pulling out of the parking lot.

"What are you going?" I asked again, the irritation in my voice was replaced by angry. I tried to free my hand using human force to no avail.

"Ohh…" she giggled at my human effort, amused. She was testing me. "Come on, cheer up a bit Bella. I am holding your hand not because I want to irritate you. It just to make sure you don't run away from me. Not that I know that you're going to… I'm no psychic." She giggled a little louder, amused to what she have said. I shook my head in reply. It was actually quite hard stay mad at this little pixie even though she was my mortal enemy. Her mood was little contagious.

"Where are you taking me?" I said trying to stay mad.

"Oh… Do you really have to ask? Isn't it so obvious?" She was jumping up and down in her seat. It seemed like she couldn't contain the excitement she was feeling. "This place is my paradise. Just smelling the place renovates my soul. When I am having difficulties, this place makes me forget… that is why I am bringing you there. You need some cheering up." My hand that Alice was hanging on was vibrating.

"And what is this place you're talking about?" I said trying to hide the curiosity I was feeling. I could really use some 'taking my mind of things' moment.

"Of course… THE MALL!!!" She squealed. I almost choked. I mean, I have such a high expectation just to be let down.

"The Mall???" I questioned Alice. She must be insane to bring anyone to the mall to cheer them up. I mean, the place was more like a place of torture not a place of enjoyment. I glanced at her direction, expecting an evil smirk flaunting in her face yet I only see excitement. Again, I tried freed my wrist, but she has a rather secure gripped on it.

It was pointless to struggle against her hold. Unless I used my inhuman strength, there was no way she would let me go. She was too determined. Nevertheless, I would rather suffer and spent a whole day at the mall than revealing my true identity.

"Alice… I don't want to skip school." I made my voice to sounded demanding, yet it comes out as pleading. This was my shameful attempt to convince my captor in letting me go. I signed in defeat knowing she wouldn't really free me.

"It is too nice outside to be stuck in the classroom." She pouted at me. I couldn't stand looking at Alice pouting face so I turned my head away from her. It was when I realized that the sky was quite dark.

'_Didn't she just say it is nice outside?'_ I thought, thinking about the grey heavy clouds dominating the sky – a contradiction to her words.

In the other hand, it was considerably good day for us when the sun was positioned behind the clouds. The light of the sun makes our skin sparkles. Their skin would sparkles like hundreds of diamonds embedded in them. While, my kind – well me for I was the only one left – turned into a roasted pig of course with sparkles in it too. In other words, I appeared as a glowing roasted pig. That would be the conclusion the humans might perceive me as. However, vampires who happened to possess a heighten eyesight would notice the ruby film like coating in my skin. Either way, it wasn't a pleasant sight to look at.

'_I wonder what Jacob will say if he sees me sparkling.' _I unconsciously thought. At once, the painful truth stabbed deeply into my heart. Jacob was gone. He wouldn't ever come back. The emptiness made its presences known and had teamed up with pain to mercilessly burned me inside.

Plus, how do I expect him to react? It would be foolish to imagine that he would accept what I have become so easily. The first thought he would have if he witness my appearance under the sun's beam was my body burning. He might even take pleasure if he thought I was smoldering. But, no one could blame him for that.

I shook my head and placed it in my empty hand. The thought that runs thru my mind was useless. This would not bring him back. Nothing could bring him back. My whole body felt heavy, and it was getting harder to breath.

I felt a stone cold hand touched my shoulder very gently.

"Bella, do you want to talk about it? I am here. I will listen." Alice voiced her concern. I was a little startled to find Alice with me, for I forgotten that she'd dragged me to my car just a while ago. However, the most astounding part was Alice's thoughtfulness toward me. The care she was showing felt so foreign. It had been a long time since I have a friend who willingly wants to help ease my pain. There wasn't any trace of malicious plan or set up. All I could feel was true and pure friendship coming off her.

She cautiously encircled me with a hugged, not wanting to repel me with her cold skin. Even though, I tried not to feel a sense of comfort by the gesture it was useless. The last thing I would want was to share a bonding moment with an enemy, but I guessed no one in this entire world could produce this much friendly affection to me than this little pixie. I never considered their kind was capable to care on anybody. After this, I don't think I would be able to lay a finger to hurt Alice.

"Whenever that you are ready to tell somebody what's bothering you, I will be here to listen… remember that." Alice pulled back and gave me a sad smile.

"I don't know what you talking about." I replied in a detached voice while glancing at the stereo of my car. I couldn't meet her eyes.

"You aren't a very good liar." She shook her head, disapprovingly. "Do you think I would have approached and dragged you if I know that everything is alright? I wouldn't risk getting into jail for kidnapping you and wearing those awful orange overall." She dramatically said.

"And now, I am seating in the car with you even if I know that the mall is just a few feet away. Isn't that enough proof to show that I truly care?" She added in a fake freak out voice. I felt a smile form in my lips.

"Oh my gosh… the mall is calling me." She looked at the mall with excitement in her eyes. I couldn't help but giggled a bit. It doesn't take a genius to learn the obsession Alice have when it comes to shopping. "What are we waiting for… let's go."

She opened the car door quickly and run to my side. She took my wrist again then dragged me to the mall.

All day long, we wandered from one store to another in the Seattle Mall. Alice almost had a panic attack when she found out that I didn't care much about my attires. She had an impression that every girl in this whole galaxy loved, or at least like to shop.

It's an understatement if I said that shopping with Alice was maddening. Or, was it more like a nightmare. I couldn't decide. Yet, it was surprising to learn that this was actually what I needed to keep my mind of Jake. The whole time I was busy getting annoyed or stopping the pixie from buying the store that I didn't have the room to think about the last night's event.

"Oh… you will need this eye shadow. It goes with your complexion." She almost screamed with excitement.

"Really Alice, I don't need that. I don't wear makeup." I argued, but I know it won't prevent her for purchasing it.

"Sometimes… I think you are from the planet Mars. Who doesn't wear makeup?" She said, appalled. "What is wrong with you?" She whispered to herself.

"No…. What is wrong with you?" I corrected while pointing my finger at her. "We have at least thirty bags here. Isn't that enough?" I asked even though I knew the answer already.

"No… because there is a lot of fashion trend to buy. Can't you hear the shoes calling you? Listen and you will hear them say … 'buy me, buy me… please buy me Alice I will look gorgeous on that black satin dress' " She said while dancing like a ballerina.

"You completely have lost your mind." I stated but she ignored me.

We finished shopping by six in the evening. Alice talked animatedly with the stuffs she brought while I nodded in respond in the appropriate time. My back seat and trunk was filled with bags. I was driving my car this time. She was too hyper to drive my car without crashing it. She insisted to be dropped off in the Forks Hospital; her father, Carlisle, works there. She mentioned that Carlisle was a doctor and his wife, Esme, took them a few years back.

I guessed that was the covered story they made and spread in Forks. So, they have two other vampires in their family. Seven immortal was such a large number to say the least.

"Oh… Bella, don't forget to wear the v-neck blue blouse and black skinny jeans tomorrow. I will expect you to wear those." She said smiling at me. The people who don't know Alice, they might think that those were just simple suggestions for me to consider. However, for the person who spent the whole day with her, those words means 'you are going to wear that or else…'

"Fine" I replied, irritated. She replied with a smile of satisfaction in her lips. She shut the passenger door and walked toward the hospital carrying too many shopping bags.

I drove in the direction of my house. As Alice presence diminished, the emptiness of losing Jacob comes back to haunt me. My distraction was gone.

I got to my house after a few minutes. I left the shopping bags in the car, not caring of bring them in. I directly walked toward my room and lay down in my bed preparing myself for the dreadful hours to come.

The whole house was silent, but my head was like a battlefield. Too many sounds playing… recalling in my memory. My past was haunting me, and its blaming me for everything that have had happened.

* * *

**So sorry again... You don't have to review if you don't want to.**

**-jhay :)  
**


	10. Distractions

**=Okay... so I know I suck in updating and stuffs. But, I have a fairly good reason for being late. I have two test last week. I know... I hate it too. So yeah... that's about it. I will keep this announcement a short one because I know only a few you read it anyway.**

**But, before I forget... THANKS FOR SUPPORT :) and for people who hate me. THANKS FOR HATING (kidding)**

**DISCLAIMER: I love twilight... And, SM owns it.  
**

* * *

It's Wednesday morning…

The sun was more pronounce that the previous days yet still hidden behind the gray heavy clouds. From the look of it, the next day was going to be one of those rare occasion were the sun would make an appearance in Forks. I tried to get up and go to school yet I couldn't find any energy to do so. It had been a very torturous night for me. To think about it, this was best for everyone – a vampire having a mental break down should not be around humans. At least, I wouldn't have to worry sucking any innocent bystander's blood. These thoughts only add up to my anxiety.

The next two days comes by, and like I have predicted the sun rose so high in the sky. It shines so bright that no vampire could possible go outside without causing any commotion to the people who might see the sparkles on their skin.

It was raining over the weekend.

I watched as each day passes by in my bedroom window. Ever since the night I have gone shopping with Alice, I haven't move an inch from where was lying down. Another school day will soon start in a few hours.

It was pathetic if I stayed another minute in this room. I might as well use my classes as a distraction from my pain. I stood up and looked at myself in the full size mirror beside my bathroom door. One word could describe my appearance – miserable.

I also noticed that my eyes were dilated – this means I have to hunt and eat soon. My diet consisted of blood and human food. It was a balanced between the two. The blood gave me the strength to use and control my vampire abilities. While the human food kept my heart beating. It would be horrible if I didn't consume any of the two.

The dilation is the indication of my hunger. When my eyes become black, my heart would soon stop beating. The instant that that happened, I would be behind reason. It was akin to being a newborn vampire all over again. Newborn vampire that was out of control, thirsty, and dangerous. They have no conscience because they only cared for blood and more blood. Like I said, the Cullens and I were no different from each other.

A sarcastic smile form in my lips. I guessed I was more lethal if I lose control. After all, I possess deadly gifts – no humans or vampires near me would survive.

I turned my back away from mirror and headed to the woods to hunt.

I found a few deer but nothing else. It was a little quiet in the woods. The animals might have felt the big storm coming and was hidden in their shelters.

After my hunt, I directly went to my bathroom to clean up. Then, I wore the clothes that my hands first touch – not truly caring of my appearance, as long as I don't walk around naked. I eat some kind of mushy human food before I drove to school.

I easily spotted Alice in the parking lot who smiled at me. She was already standing at my door before I could even open it.

This was going to be a weird day.

"Hello Bella." Alice said cheerfully. Then, she took in my appearance. A disgusted expression replaced her smile.

"You look like a hobo." Her voice filled with disapproval. "Why didn't you wear any of those adorable outfits we brought? So that you could at least look like a human." She hissed.

I automatically glanced at my trunk, remembering that the clothes are still there. Of course, my slight movement didn't go unnoticed by Alice.

"You gotta to be kidding!" She said frustrated. "The clothes are still in the trunk." It was a statement not a question. I looked over at her, and I noticed that she would have had some tears in her eyes if she could cry. I thought she was being ridiculous, but I still couldn't stop feeling bad about it. Her sad heartbreaking expression could easily manipulate anyone to do what she wanted.

I heard someone chuckling from across the parking lot, clearly finding the scene amusing.

"Alice, we are in Forks, not New York. No one will care on what I wear." I said, not really having any clue how to comfort a shopaholic. "What are your classes anyway?" I immediately added, trying to divert her attention.

"Bella…The outfits we wear represents us. Clothes are not just fabric. It is part of who we are. It is like our second skin. We dress according to how we like people perceive us. Fashion is a significant part of our life." She explained slowly with passion clear in her voice. She has a dreamy look in her eyes. She didn't even take notice of the question I asked.

I suppressed my amusement from her little rant. Laughing at her might hurt her feelings further. I shook my head and walked away.

"Hey… Bella I am not done with you. Come back here. You need to learn these things because shopping is a very important matter." She called back while trying to catch up on me.

"Why don't you give me this lesson about shopping some other time. The bell is due in a few seconds. It will only interrupt you from explaining this very important matter to me." I said without looking back. My self-control is limited. If I saw her frustrated expression again, I might not be able to hold back my laughter.

A much louder laughter sounded again from across the parking lot. It almost sounded like someone was choking.

"Shut up Emmett. She just needed enlightenment." Alice hissed, this caused me to smile.

Then, I frowned. I was worried that Alice might take my 'tell me about this later' literally.

I reached my classroom then headed to sit down at the back. Without Alice as a distraction, the emptiness and pain of losing Jacob resurfaced again.

I didn't heard a word that the teacher have said. Because I spent the whole hour, holding back my misery while putting upfront a human pretense. I was tired of being miserable yet I know I deserve worst. Asking Alice to go shopping with me, even crossed my mind. That is how desperate I was.

I dragged myself to my next class. Again, I sat on the back. I still haven't decided yet if lying down in my bed and let the misery overtake me is better than going to school pretending to be okay when I was suffering inside.

Jessica broke thru my contemplation. She sat down on the empty sit beside me, looking rather uncomfortable. I guessed the threat I said – lifetime ago – affected her. Jessica tried to compose herself before turning to talk to me. She didn't do a good job in hidding her fear but I have to give her credit for trying to do so.

"He…hello Bella." She choked, strangling to say those to simple words. It was obvious that Jessica was trying to pretend that the confrontation last week didn't happened. I guessed the instinct to flee after receiving a threat from a vampire was hard to suppress.

"Hello Jessica. How are you today?" I replied, arranging my feature to gave her a friendly non-scary smile. I didn't really planned to talk to this annoying human but any distraction is good enough distraction. Being picky was no longer part of my vocabulary.

"I'm doing great." She lied, still feeling uncomfortable sitting so close to me.

I coughed trying to hide my snicker. Jessica's expression was truly quite amusing. She was already sweating just talking to me.

My coughed scared her causing her to lean away as far as the chair would allow. I clenched my teeth trying to smother the new wave of amusement. I didn't want to scared her further especially now that she was providing me, not just distraction but an entertainment too.

"Oh that's good." I lightly said, putting a friendly appearance. Jessica shifted a few more times in her chair. From the look of it, she was trying to decide to ask me something yet hesitating to do so.

"So…" She took a deep breath, still hesitating but curiosity won over. "Did you ask someone to the dance yet?" She asked.

"Why would I?" I asked, confused. I was not really planning to go to whatever dance she was talking about. But the way she asked the question caught my attention. Are girls now in this new generation were the one to asked guys to go to a dance with them? Back in my days, it was the other way around. And, I haven't decided my opinion about this.

Then a thought popped in my head – Is Jessica asking me to go to the dance?

I cringed at the thought.

"Because the good once are going to be gone if you wait." She muttered, gaining confidence in talking to me. Then, she looked at me suspiciously. "Unless, you already have a reserve date." She whispered to herself, not meant for me to hear.

"By the way, Alice and you are friends? You two seem close. I didn't know you two already meet before you come here." She asked the curiosity evident in her voice.

Now, I got it. She bravely sat down beside me to pry.

"No… I didn't know Alice…" I trailed off, noticing the teacher walking toward us. I turned my attention at my blank notebook ignoring Jessica.

"Bella, what? So you didn't know Alice? But, you left with her last week and…"

"Ms. Stanley." The teacher called. Jessica's ranting was a little loud because of her impatience. "Please report to the principal's office. Now." The teacher handed Jessica a small piece of paper. "Ms. Swan, I hope this set as an example and a warning for you. I do not tolerate any interruption or people talking while I am teaching. Do you understand Ms. Swan?" He asked, annoyed.

"Yes sir." I answered back, politely. Then, I looked up – not being able to stop myself – and smiled at him showing my razor sharp teeth. His self-preservation kicked in causing his heart to accelerate. He froze for a minute and then stumbled his way going back in front of the class.

I giggled, finding his reaction very hilarious.

Definitely school. Sulking in school was better than moping around the house.

I took a deep breath, knowing what was about to come. Without any more distraction, the emptiness and pain makes its presence again.

* * *

**So, what do you think? ... I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing this one.**

**Bye for now ;)**

**-Jhay  
**


	11. Freakssittinginthecorner' group

**=Guess what? I know I updated sooner than I thought I will be able to. I am taking advantage of my free time because they aren't many of them. Oh, and I am happy that there was a lot of people who added me in their favorite and alert. So, I thought I owe you guys a long story and fast update. By the way, thank you guys for the putting up with me.**

**I know... I know... I am shutting up now so that you could start reading. Well, that is if you read my announcement in the first place. It's cool though, sometimes I don't either ;) that's our secret. Okay, here you go... Longest chapter I'd done so far.**

**DISCLAIMER: If you don't know the significance of the 'huge bear', go read the NEW MOON. Of course, everyone knows SM owns Twilight. -i ain't that bright :)-  
**

* * *

It had been two months since I received the news of Jacob's death. The pain and emptiness became my constant companion. It was always present as a reminder of the loved one that I lost.

Sometimes the pain would dull – because of the distraction – but the shadow still lingers. The second I was alone with own thoughts, it once again cut me deeply as if it was a new wound. Sometimes I wonder if a human could survive this state of anguish. Yet, humans would never experience this kind of suffering because they are not a monster like me.

In these past two months, a weird – for lack of better term to describe it – friendship strung between Alice and I. That annoying shopaholic super hyper pixie becomes my friend. A friend that I never thought – nor deserved – to have. She was always there providing me the distraction I needed to dull my pain. Sometimes I think she could see through my pretense. This would explain her behavior. Her nagging attitude and chatty personal helped me a little to forget my pain.

Of course, even though I was this close to Alice, I still didn't dare covey my secret to her. How could I? I was too much of a coward to tell the truth, and selfless to lose my one and only friend. She might not even come to accept who I really was.

She has already planted herself in my heart. I love her and it would hurt me if she turned her back at me. I depend on her too much.

I tried to focus on the Math book that was opened in front of me. I didn't want to think anymore.

A shiny Volvo entered in the parking lot and parked a few spot away from my car. I paid it no attention because if I was human I shouldn't have heard its familiar purr.

A few seconds was all it took for Alice to open my passenger side door and make herself comfortable beside me. I didn't take my eyes off my opened book.

"You're early." She said, impatient to wait for me to start a conversation.

"I can't concentrate at home. And, I really do need to know this… got a test today." I explained without looking at her. It was true though, it was hard to do anything when you are in a constant state of pain. Lying down in my bed and let the pain took over me have become a routine. It was pointless to fight a lose battle.

"Bella I am getting impatient." She said after a minute. I smiled.

"There's nothing new about that Alice." I told her.

"But, when?" She asked me. I didn't understand what she was talking about so I assume that it involves shopping.

"We just went last week in Port Angeles Alice. Please don't tell me that you need something new again. My arms almost fall out by the time you are done."

"No… I am not talking about that. Though, I can always use new purse." Her apprehensive smile turned to a charming grinned.

"Then, what is it?" I asked, confused.

"Well…I was thinking… when are you going to introduce me to your parents. I mean, I want to visit you sometimes. How can I give you makeover if you won't go to my place nor let me go to yours." She sighed. "And I really want to meet your parents." She said with sadness and longing in her voice.

"I don't know…" I muttered, unsure. Alice have been bothering me about this for quite some time now.

"Bella normal people let their friends meet there family." She insisted.

"I don't know…" I repeated, dumbly. My answer caused the longing and sadness in her eyes to grow more prominent.

"Bells…" Alice hesitated, seemed to be uncertain to say what's on her mind.

"Bells… I have no memory of my real family." Alice looked away. "When I become friend with you… I am hopefully to see – even experience – to be around a real family. To see with my own eyes if a _normal_ happy family truly exists. Because I lose mine. I thought I could make my own memories living a normal life with you." Her voice was thick with emotions. I never have seen this side of Alice. I looked at her intently unsure if she was telling me the truth.

"Now I understand. You befriend me because of that. I knew it. You won't put up with my crap without a hidden agenda." I prattled, not knowing what to say. I pushed her playfully in the arm.

Alice looked at me. That was when I realized she said nothing but the truth. There was sorrow and longing present in her beautiful eyes.

"We move a lot." Alice paused, contemplating on how much information she could share. "It's hard to make friends when you know that you will leave them in the end." We both cringed at the words.

"But I can't thank you enough for putting up with me." She gave me a sad smile.

"Well, you know it's a hard job to do. It takes up a lot of energy and patient. But, hey I will survive." I winked at her, trying to lighten up the mood.

Alice thrown her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly.

"So… What to do think?" She asked tentatively after letting me go. It was hard to disappoint the person that I learned to count onto. It was truly unfortunate that the only thing she wanted was the only thing I couldn't give her.

"How about, I go to your house this weekend instead. I bet all you supplies for the makeover will be waiting ready and available in your counter." I proposed. I was willing to do anything to bring back her smile. Even if it means, I have to be around seven vampires.

Alice was a bit disappointed. Nevertheless, the plan seemed enough to bring back her cheerful self.

The day flew by rather fast. Before I knew it, the bell rang announcing the start of the lunch hour. For the past hours, the idea of spending a day at the Cullens has been bothering me. Alice was the only one who seemed to like me. The others didn't hide their displeasure toward our friendship.

Rosalie glared at me every chance she got. Emmett would have talk to me but Rosalie held him back. Jasper was a different case. He didn't like Alice being around me but put up with it. Jasper's antagonistic attitude was changed to a worried one. They were all worried because humans – supposedly if I was one – shouldn't be friends with vampire. Although, I noticed that Rosalie's hostility perhaps weren't all about concern. No, there was jealousy in her eyes.

Then, there's Edward. I don't understand him because he confused me. At first, he was forthcoming and too sociable. Then all of the sudden, he was treating me as if I didn't exist. I heard him hiss and growl each time Alice got close to me. It was an understatement if I said that Edward didn't approve of our friendship.

Each time Edward looked at me, I noticed a peculiar emotion lingering in his eyes. I couldn't decipher what it was. And, I didn't like what that emotion was doing to me – taking my breath away. I tried to ignored the feelings that looked brings to me. I also didn't intended to find out what kind of emotion it was.

I was concerned about the two remaining vampires I haven't meet too. It would be less complicated if at least one of Alice's family would approve of me. Carlisle and Esme was supposedly the guardian of Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward.

What would both of them think of me? A human befriended to a vampire. I hoped they would just ignore me while I am over at their place. Because I doubt that my patience or nerves would be able to tolerate another Rosalie. If this blond vampire happened to have a gift – like one stare can cause someone pain – then I would be surely dead by now. Well, a lot of people would be.

"Earth to Bella!" Alice's shrieked brought me back to the present. I jumped a bit from my chair totally unaware of my surrounding. Alice was already sitting on our table taking the spot facing me.

Alice snickered at my reaction. It was usual and almost impossible to surprise a vampire. This was a first after many attempt of Alice to startle me.

"You know Alice… One of these days, Rosalie is going to rip my head off if you continuously sit with me. Can't you tell that she resent me for taking you away? Alice… jealousy is passionate emotion. It can make people do ruthless things." I said in a faking annoyance. It was rather fun taunting blondie who was usually listening on our conversation.

As I expected, an angry hissed from across the cafeteria immediately followed my words. Alice and I pretended not hear it. But when are eyes met, Rosalie's reaction was just too funny to suppressed the giggled that escaped in our lips.

Our giggles infuriated her more. I noticed Emmett placing his big hands on Rosalie's shoulders, restraining her.

"You can tell." Alice said between giggles.

"What's so funny?" Angela asked while sitting beside me. Angela was the shy girl that I helped against Lauren's wrath few months back. She was part of the 'freaks-sitting-in-the-corner' group too.

Angela was a cool person. I was glad that I listened to Alice and apologized for treating her badly when she returned my t-shirt. She was so forgiving that even though my excused was lame – I am having a bad day – she let me off the hook so easily.

Angela gave us a questioning looked while placing her tray in front of her.

"It's nothing." I said, dismissing the subject. The first few weeks, Angela was a little uncomfortable sitting with us. Her instinct tells her to stay away from us. However, for some strange reason she got over her distress, and now she was all at ease making conversation with two vampires.

"Oh… Alice is that a new purse. Wow that is really cute." Angela remarked, patronizingly. I rolled my eyes at Angela fully aware what's she doing. Alice obsession with shopping was no secret to Angela. It was rather obvious.

Alice beamed at her words. Angela and I laughed, but Alice ignored us nor took notice of Angela's patronizing tone.

"You have a great taste Angs unlike some people I know." Alice glared at my direction before starting a conversation with Angela.

"Suck up." I whispered. Angela giggled while Alice glared at me again.

The remaining lunch hour was spent with Alice chatting animatedly about shopping. Angela and I just nodded and agreed to whatever she talking about. I have to give it to Angela though. She was better in hiding her aversion to shopping than I do. I just couldn't help make faces on some of the things Alice was saying.

The bell rang announcing the end of the lunch. We headed to our next period.

When I reached the Biology room, Edward was already seating in our table. I sat down making noises as I did – still keeping up my pretense. Mike walked over our table ready to start a conversation with me. Even after the incident with Lauren, Mike never showed any aversion to me. I really didn't get it but I won't question it. Any distraction was welcome.

I took a deep breath and relief flooded in my system. Biology was the only class I looked forward to. For some strange reason, when I was in Biology all the pain and emptiness disappeared in my body. Every time I sat down in my spot the pain and emptiness just vanished to the point that it seemed like I was imagining the whole thing in the first place.

This short hour was the only time I could truly breathe.

This occurrence was bizarre to say the least. But, I couldn't get myself to question it. I didn't want to opened my eyes and investigate the source of the relief I felt. No, because my mind was telling me that I might not like the answer to it. So, I welcome and let it be as it was.

I make myself comfortable at my chair, feeling a little light.

"Hey Bella." Mike greeted. "Have you heard the news about hiker sighting huge bear?"

He paused for a second then continued without giving me any room to answer.

"So… there was this hiker in our store yesterday and he's like swear that he saw a big black bear. Then so, I didn't believe him you know. Cause I mean, he just might be delusional for not having real food to eat in days and stuffs… right." Mike spoke so fast as his eyes grew wide as the story continues. "Then I mention the story to Ben and Tyler this lunch. But then they got really scare. I even laugh at them." He shook his head frustrated by the way he had reacted to his friends.

"Ben and Ty saw a russet bear last week. They said it was huge. They got scared and run." Mike was, like his friends, frightened too. "It's no bear… it is a monster." Mike shivered at his own words. Ironically, the monster he was afraid from was nothing compared to the two vampires sitting dangerously close to him.

I wonder how comical Mike's reaction would be if I say, he was making a conversation to a real monster right now.

I covered my mouth with my hand trying to hold back the chuckled that might escape in them. From my peripheral vision, I saw Edward's lips twitching. He truly has a remarkable self-control. It was hard enough to suppress my amusement with Mike's words alone. I couldn't imagine being able to control myself if I heard his thoughts.

I nodded my head in agreement while trying to compose myself. That was all the response Mike needed to continue talking.

"So Bella don't go to the woods okay." Mike warned me in a serious voice. "And, if you do… if you do call me." Mike said, choking at his words. He was trying to appear brave even though he was clearly shaking with fright. Edward stiffened at the words – an odd reaction. He was worried and I don't understand why.

Both their reaction did it. I giggled uncontrolled. Yeah right… a big bear could hurt me, I thought sarcastically. In second thought, they would be a delicious meal to have.

They both stared at me as if I gone crazy.

"No… no…" I said, still trying to composed myself. My attention was focused on Mike while discounting Edward. "I laugh when I am nervous or terrified. It's a nervous laugh." I clarified to Mike, who accepted my explanation immediately.

"Oh… I know, it's scary huh? Don't worry I am here. I will protect you." I pressed my lips tightly. Mike should really stop pretending to be brave. It was just too comical.

Mr. Banner chose to make his entrance that moment. He saved me from further making a fool of myself.

Mr. Banner started talking but Edward kept his eyes at my face. He has a suspicious look in his eyes.

My Biology class ended too fast for my taste. Nothing too exciting happened at gym, and it was time to go before I know it. I spotted Alice standing beside my car waiting for me.

"Bella, I was thinking maybe you should spend the whole weekend at my house." Alice said, bouncing with happiness over the idea.

"Okay. Why is…" I started to say but she cut me off.

"It will be like a girl's night with sleepovers, movie night, manicure, and pedicure. Oh… I am so excited I can't wait."

"Nothing new about that Al…" She cut me of once again.

"Do you think your parents will be okay with it? I mean, Esme can talk to them if you want to." Alice spoke rather fast, too eager to slow down.

"It will be o…" Again, she interrupted me. I was getting annoyed that the idea of shoving something in her mouth was rather tempting.

"Great… Do you want me to pick you up at your place? So you can drop of your car." She asked. This time I kept my mouth shut, and turned to open my car. She caught my arm and turned me around to look at her. "Okay, okay … I won't interrupt you again." She promised, a little frustrated at slow response.

"No… I am planning to leave my car in here. I guess you probably wanted to drive me to school in Monday anyway." She nodded in agreement.

"Why won't you want to drop your car at your place?" She questioned me, confused. Well, because you will be suspicious if you didn't detect any humans living at my place – that was the honest answer but of course I didn't said it.

"Because it didn't really matter and it save some time and gas." Alice was about to disagree but this time I cut her off. "Are you going to tell me that someone might steal my car if I leave it here? Don't be ridiculous Alice. We live in Forks." I told her. I immediately got inside my car and started it. I needed an escaped before Alice argued back. I hated been dishonest to Alice. The sooner this conversation ended the less I would have to lie.

"Bye pixie!" I teased before I drove away.

Well… this sure will be interesting weekend.

* * *

**Oh goodness... you're done already? **

**Well then go ahead and start the time-to-review-part of the story.  
**

**What do you think of Bella going to the Cullens? Oh... what do you think will happen? Haha... I am the only one who knows (I am cruel, aren't I?)**

**-jhay :)  
**


	12. Not an update

**= hello!**

**I am so sorry for the inconvenience. This is not an update.**

**  
Then, what the heck are you doing?**

**(I already explain myself at 'Flames and Friendship' chapter)**

**But, I will repeat myself again so that people who won't visit that chapter would know.**

**I took down the 'Cullen... Alice Cullen' and 'Friendship' Chapters because those two were supposed to be just one chapter.**

**Look at the bright side. It would be less clicking-and-going-to-the-next-page kinda deal for all of you.**

**So, I combine the two chapters which became 'Flames and Friendship' and people who have read the previous two chapter don't have to read this new chapter. I am not planning to add something new without telling everybody. **

**Next, I am rewriting those two chapter... Thanks to 'xteamxjacobxbabyx' who brought to my attention that my grammar and spelling was getting in the way of the story and it a bit distracting. So, like I said I am rewriting the two chapters. Unfortunately, I am just half way done with the 'Friendship' chapter when I got a call from my friend telling me to go to her house in half an hour -- she's just bored. I guessed we will be watching a rerun of Chuck or Bones (signed :D) while babysitting.  
**

**Okay... so here we go. I posted the combination of the chapter even though I am not done rewriting it because this two split chapters has been bothering me for quite some time now. And, I just need to combine it. --I am sorry, I really don't have any other explanation for that-- It's just me.**

**Also, if you notice. I am trying to clean up the story. In a sense that I rewrite the preface so I am hoping this time around that it will make more sense. Then I took down the greeting everyone 'Merry Christmas and Happy New Year' chapter. Because it doesn't belong there anymore.**

**I don't know if this changes is just annoying you guys. I hope not. But if it does tell me okay.**

**And, please don't be that mad cause even though I didn't update today, I updated like Friday. Hopefully be able to do so by Monday or Tuesday this week -- no promises though. But I will do my best.**

**You should know too that all the reviews I get means a lot too me. I follow the advise because I truly want to improve. **

**Thank you all for the reviews.**

**-jhay ;)**

**ps. if my rewrite chapters is worse than it was before... please please tell me. I am the only one working and rewriting the whole thing. I don't have any help from anyone. Its also difficult editing your own work because you know what your talking about and getting at... but sometimes it truly don't makes any sense to someone else. I don't want to make a fool of myself so please tell me!!!**

**I gotta go bye.  
**


	13. Unexplainable Emotion

**=Like I promised, I updated to day. I worked really hard on this one. And, I will be truly satisfied if you like this chapter. If not liking it, please tell me what I am doing wrong. So that I can work on it. Like I said, I want to improve more than anything else.**

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns Twilight. I don't own it.  
**

* * *

The bell rang announcing the end of my gym class. Everyone headed to their lockers, eager to start their weekend. I, on the other hand, dreaded to start it.

In about thirty minutes from now, I would be setting my foot in the Cullens house. I was not looking forward going to their place. I was nervous not knowing what to expect. The idea of faking an illness was quite tempting. The image of Alice disappointed face was holding me back though. She was so excited over the stupid sleepover thing that I decided to suck it up.

I walked slowly taking my time before meeting Alice. Unfortunately, she spotted me and rushed to my side. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me toward my car to get my overnight bag.

"Come on Bella. You can walk faster than that." Alice commented.

We reached our destination, and I sluggishly looked for my car key. I felt more uneasy as the time I dreaded the most was coming closer. I opened the truck and grabbed my pack bag.

"Wait… We cannot fit in the Volvo." I realized, thinking her siblings occupying the small space in the car. I felt hope that maybe I could push this for another week. It was a vain one but I still have to try it. "Maybe…" Alice cut me off.

"You are so unobservant Bella. Didn't you notice that they weren't at school today?"

"Where are they?" I asked, feeling a little stupid. I been so nervous since this morning that I couldn't seemed to notice simple things such as their absences. Yet, I felt hopefully once again that I wouldn't have to put up with Rosalie for the whole weekend.

"Oh… they… I mean, they gone with Carlisle and Esme. They have to do something." Alice answered, looking rather uneasy. From the look on Alice's face, I would guess that her family must have gone hunting. It seemed rational enough especially if they were going to be around some blood for a long period. "They are already at the house." I frowned in response. I rather be feed to a lion than deal with Rosalie.

We headed toward a disapproving Edward who was standing next to his Volvo. It was apparent that he wasn't happy as much as I do about this planned.

"Come on." Alice encouraged after seeing my hesitancy. I reached to open the door for the backseat when Alice slapped my hand. "No… you are sitting at front."

"What?!" Edward and I yelled at the same time, shocked. She must be crazy. This was already uncomfortable as it was. What the hell was she doing now?

Alice rolled her eyes at us.

"I said, Bella should sit at front." Alice repeated slowly. "Why? Is there any problem about it?" She smirked. How could I answered that question? Of course, I would look like a fool if I confessed that Edward's presence do unexplainable things to me.

I sighed in defeat, and I got inside the passenger seat. Edward glared at Alice but didn't say anything.

"Idiot… I am doing you a favor." Alice whispered before opening the her door. It was hard to focused on what Alice said because surprisingly the strange relief – free from pain and no emptiness feeling – I got from Biology was also present in Edward's car.

Edward got inside the car. Immediately the air between us has gone thick with discomfort. My hand was twitching to reach for the door handle to escape.

"Bella, are you excited? I already have a list of all the fun stuffs will be doing. I can wait to start." Alice exclaimed, seemed unaffected by the tension inside the car.

I rolled my eyes at her words and focused on something else before the tension and nervousness cause me to lose my mind. Hearing Alice's plans was making me feel worse. There was a soft melody playing in the car. The composition was mesmerizing yet sounded familiar.

"Alice… what is the title of this song?" I couldn't help myself from inquiring.

"You like it? Well that's one of Edward's favorites. What is the title of this Edward?" Alice grinned, asking a questioned that she already knew the answer. Alice has been fixated on making Edward and I get along – a long shot _dream _I would say.

"Clair de Lune." Edward replied mechanically then he glanced at me with curiosity.

"Hhmmm…. Clair de Lune." I repeated thoughtfully. I scanned through my memory trying to recall the place and time when I might have heard it. Then, the dark faded images hit me. "Cla…clair de Lune." I choked in horror. "Debussy." I added in a whisper.

"So, you know it... the song." I barely registered Alice's words because I froze in shocked. How could I forget Clair De Lune? It was my favorite composition when I was a human. A classic I picked up from Renee's classic music episodes. Renee was my eccentric mother… and my best friend. Now, the person that I love and care for have become a faded image in my head. I was ashamed for not thinking about her more.

The soft melody ended as a single tear escaped my eyes.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked – an usually occurrence for he doesn't really talked to me directly. "I'm sorry… I won't play that again." He was clearly worried.

"No… Clair de Lune is beautiful." I forced myself to give him a reassuring smile. "It just brought back some memories." My voice was thick with emotions.

"I am sorry." He repeated, blaming himself for something that wasn't he fault.

"Stop beating yourself. I truly love the song however it reminds me of some things that it hurts to remember." I murmured as I met his piercing golden eyes.

There was the unexplainable emotion in his eyes – the one in often see from a distance. I could see that he was conflicted, and I all of sudden had an impulse to erased his worry. My fingertips have the burning desire to reach out and touched his perfect face. I slowly leaned in, hypnotized. The intensity between us was like a strong magnet… it was hard to resist. It was pulling you in.

"So… you should just stop listening to it if it makes you depress." All forgotten Alice spoke from the backseat. Her voice was like cold water poured in my burning body. I felt the car sway a bit. "Edward, do you want me to drive?" She asked, baffled.

I leaned back in my seat, mystified with the emotions that just filled me in. Before I have time to compose myself, we have reached a massive lawn with a mansion standing graceful in the center. The green tint made by the bordering tree accented the white three-story house. It was elite and elegant with certain charmed.

Edward drove toward the extended building beside the main house. He parked beside the red car in the spacious garage. The Volvo seemed nothing compared to the five expensive vehicles in the vicinity.

Edward quickly got out not bothering on waiting for us. Alice and I used the kitchen door to get inside the house, which lead us to the living room. The interior of the house was exactly as flawless and graceful as the exterior. The house was so open and light making it difficult to believe that vampires lived here.

"What do you think?" Alice asked, leading me to a colossal living room. Everyone was in the room, looking busy with their different hobbies. In front of me, the scene was a perfect picture of a normal family. They were quite skilled in acting human.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett loud voice called my attention. "I bet you're so eager to start doing the stuffs on list Alice huh?" He added amused. At least someone was having fun about this whole ridiculous deal.

"Emmett don't be rude." A motherly voiced scolded at Emmett. "I apologize for my son. He knows better but he something forget his manners." The caramel haired – snow white in flesh – vampire gave me a gently smiled. She moved cautiously toward me, trying not to frighten me. Yet, I could see in her eyes the elation of meeting, and the restrained of not hugging me.

"I'm Esme. You must be Bella. I have heard a lot about you." Initially, I imagined Esme as a replica of Rosalie, and now I was astonished by the paradox in my opinion. Esme has a gentle and warm personality, a trait of a caring mother.

"Yeah… I am Bella." I replied, unintelligently. Esme smiled at me fondly. "You have a beautiful home." I added as an afterthought – trying changed the obtuse first impression I gave of myself.

"Thank you. You are always welcome to staying in our house." Esme beamed.

For the entire weekend, I was preferred to feel uneasy and edgy. However, this unexpected personality of Esme ended up making me feel bashful. Alice giggled at my tentativeness while I elbowed her to make her stop. A man with a fair-haired got up from the sofa and joined us.

"Hello Bella. I'm Carlisle." He introduced himself and giving me a kind smile. Unlike Esme who was radiating with warmth, Carlisle's eyes posed deep intelligence and compassion. I realized that Carlisle must be the leader. This coven… I mean family – seemed to be a much appropriate term – would never stopped to amaze me.

"Hello." I replied timidly.

"Mom… Dad… Can I borrow Bella for a minute? So I can show the bedroom she will be staying." Alice said, saving me from having a conversation to Carlisle and Esme. I needed a few minutes before I could form a much intelligible words to respond to them.

We passed Rosalie seating in the couch as Alice towed me to the staircase. Surprisingly, Rosalie didn't take her eyes off the magazine to glared at me. That was a first. If I have to guess I would say, that Esme have something to do in the changed of her behavior.

We reached the third floor. Alice told me, I was staying at the left side room across from the right one – where I later on learned was Edwards. Before I even have a chance to examine the elegant interior of the room, Alice dragged me to her bedroom. She has a vast collection of beauty products in her vanity – a scary amount of cosmetics. She sat me down in front of the mirror and started working on my face and hair.

Alice made me changed into different outfits. It surprised me that she has my clothes size inside her closet. Soon after, she confessed that she brought clothes behind my back. I was annoyed to say the least. After four outfits and twice removing my makeup, I felt like screaming. She kept applying and using different style on my face and hair.

A soft knocked stopped Alice's busy hand. It was Esme.

"Alice, it's getting late. Bella must be hungry by now." Esme rebuked. "Bella I made some lasagna. Come downstairs and eat some." Esme turned to me and spoke softly.

Even though, I wasn't hungry at all I would still used this as an escaped from the confinement of Alice's room. I nodded timidly at Esme.

"By the way, you look gorgeous Bella." Esme commented. I heard an expectation and hoped in her voice yet I couldn't decipher its meaning so I decided to let it go.

"I know." Alice smugly agreed to Esme.

Alice insisted that I should wear the nightgown she have put me on. I refused to for it seemed foolish to flaunt around the house in a dressy garment without any occasion. I returned to my room then took a shower trying to erase all the sign of Alice work. I changed into a snuggly clothes that Alice wouldn't approve of. I smiled at the thought.

Esme cooked a red colored food that I assumed was lasagna. Even though, I couldn't taste the favor of the human food she prepare that didn't stop me from enjoying the meal. The others pretended to have finished eaten. However, from the fixed stare Esme given to each one of them, I was sure that they would be joining me sooner than they would like.

After dinner, Alice thankfully decided to watch a movie. She even brought some popcorn for us to share. I wonder where Alice was getting these girly sleepover ideas. I bet she got it from bad sitcoms. Unfortunately, the girl's night wasn't over yet. Instead of dress up, she painted my nails while we watched some chick flick movies. From the corner, I noticed Rosalie's jealous stare. She wasn't glaring though, but more like wanted to be part of it.

After a few minutes, my noble side won, and I decided to do something quite dangerous.

"Rosalie, do you want to join us?" I asked, expecting an angry rejection. Alice and Rosalie haven't talk much since Alice decided to be a friend of mine. It was obvious that Rosalie missed Alice. Moreover, I felt responsible for taking her sister away from her.

Rosalie gave me the familiar death glare. But, before she respond harshly to me, Esme answered first.

"That seems like a good idea. Don't you think Rose?" Esme gave her a fierce stare.

"But…" Rosalie argued, dumbfounded.

"Of course she will love to." Esme stated, giving no room for Rosalie to disagree.

Rosalie grabbed a nail polish and sat down beside Alice. They both worked on my nails because theirs were already perfectly painted. I feel uncomfortable being in close proximity to Rosalie. Nevertheless, Rose enjoyed to join us though she pretended to hate it. She wasn't fooling anyone.

The whole Saturday has fell into this strange routine. Alice and Rose would argue about whose turned to try new style on me. They were talking to each other again. Actually, they more like form an alliance against my aversion to makeover. They would dress me as if I was their life size Barbie doll. Then, sometimes I complained and whined but Alice would pout and Rosalie would glare which cause me to keep my mouth shut.

A part of me regretted inviting Rose in this girl thing. Sure, she was friendly enough but I gained another Alice in return.

Mercifully, the evening came giving me a few hours to escaped the two maniacs from using me as theirs doll. I lay down at the soft bed pretending to be asleep. While downstairs, I heard their quiet footsteps and soft murmurs. Even though, I hated being used like a doll nonetheless I loved being around the Cullens – more than I cared to admit.

For one, I haven't felt any pain or emptiness since I got here.

But, most importantly it was nice to feel like you are part of a family. Alice shouldn't regret losing the memory of her family because she was blessed with a perfect one. I was a little jealous that I wasn't as lucky as her.

I took a deep breath to calm myself, and tried not to dwell on the depressing reality. I have plenty of time for that later. Right now, I just wanted to enjoy being here.

The sky was dark without a moon when all of the sudden I heard ten pairs of footsteps approaching the Cullens mansion. The air has gone thick with tension inside the house. No doubt, they have heard it too. The footsteps were fast approaching us. It must be vampires – a lot of vampires. I felt alarmed by the sudden realization. I focused on controlling my breathing and heart beat as not to give the Cullens the idea that I was wide-awake.

"They want to talk to us." Edward said in strained voice. I quickly stood up without making any noise as I did. From the sound of Edward's voice, the visitors were no friends of them. I thought about Alice and Esme. They were too fragile to depend themselves if this turned to a fight, and I wasn't planning set around for that. I would fight for them.

The Cullens all headed outside waiting for their visitors. I pecked on the corner of the window –which was facing the front side of the house – while inconspicuously hiding my entire body against the wall. All the Cullens were tense.

From a distance, I saw ten silhouettes with russet skin. Their fast beating hearts reached my ears causing me to gasp. They were not vampires but the speedy… I was stunned that my mind couldn't form of a coherent thoughts.

The ten humans stopped a few yards away from the Cullens. All of them have strong muscled covered body that could easily compete with Emmett. They have no shirts on even though it was freezing cold outside.

"Good evening." Carlisle greeted. He was calm, unfitting to the tense atmosphere. "May I ask what brought you to us?"

"We wanted to remind you about the treaty you have agreed to." The tallest man in front spoken, I assumed he was the leader.

"We remembered everything." Edward impassively said. It was clear that he wanted to end the exchanged as soon as possible.

"We heard that one of you befriended a human." The leader accused.

"What is wrong with that? It's not like I am going eat her." Alice hissed the words angrily. I never seen Alice looked so furious – she didn't like the leader's accusation. Jasper steps back from Edward and Emmett who was in front of the assembly to put a hand on Alice's shoulder. Jasper was trying to calm her down.

"Bloodsuckers!" The guy behind the leader muttered. He said the word like a cussed. I stared at the guy who have spoken in shocked. He was my Jacob's son… Jake. What is he doing here? What is going on?

"Mutts!" Rosalie retorted in disgust.

"As you can see, our eyes are still yellow. This proves that we have not break the treaty, and we were not planning to do so. Like I said, we only feed on animals." Carlisle stated in gentle tone. The animal blood was the reason their eyes were not red. It was interesting and relief to know that they don't hurt humans. Yet, I couldn't focus on that fact.

A silence followed Carlisle's words.

The wind changed direction that cause to break the tense silences. My scent reached them. The humans started to shake uncontrollable with the exception of the leader who remained compose. Edward immediately positioned himself between the door and my bedroom window protectively. He was in crouch, ready to sprint if any wrong move was made.

The other collected themselves, clearly not wanting to fight. However, not everyone have enough self-control to do so. One of the human trembled rapidly… and before my eyes exploded into a mammoth bear.

No… it was not a bear. It was a werewolf.

* * *

**Thank for reading... Don't forget the 'I-am-going-to-review-now" part of the story.:**

**;)**


	14. Love Story

**=Well, this is the one that everyone is waiting for. I know it too me awhile to get to this point. This is my first story though so it is hard for me to arrange and set up the sequence. This is reason the story is ExB  
**

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS TWILIGHT  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14: LOVE STORY**

I froze and I couldn't seem to keep my eyes off the mammoth beast. My mind has a hard time processing the transformation that I have witness. A minute ago, it was a human standing in the spot of the wolf. I was sure because I saw it with my own eyes.

Was Jake a werewolf too?

For a moment, I felt like the whole world was field with supernatural. That there was no such thing as myth anymore for everything we see – and even the ones we haven't imagined – could be possibly real. The stories that parents told their children was ill-fatedly a breathing creature walking beside them… talking to them. For a moment, I felt like the cursed given to me wasn't the worse hand at the table.

You could taste the bitter animosity in the air. Everyone was rigid and very calculative with a cynical stare scrutinizing every move of their opponents. Yet, no one dares to be the first to cause the bloody war. Unfortunately, not everyone have enough self-control to suppress their instincts to save a friend.

"Paul." The leader called at the wolf. The Paul-wolf halted yet didn't take his eyes off Edward.

"Yes, there is a human inside our house. However, we have not nor planned to hurt her. If you listen carefully, you will hear her strong beating heart in the third floor. She is fast asleep." Carlisle explained in a tight voice but kept his cool. He glanced back and forth between Edward and the wolf. "Please let's all relax a bit. Both of our company will not like to stir her up. It will not be good if she discovers both are secrets."

The leader seems to be bothered about a stranger knowing their secret, and he knows Carlisle words were true. So, they should keep it down to not wake me up. Although that was a futile attempt for I know, even witness the human exploded into a werewolf.

The leader slightly relaxed his stance making the whole pack to do as well. However, Paul didn't yield, and instead foolishly took a step forward. Edward bend further, and he stand on the ball off his foot ready to sprint. His going to met Paul half way before the fight starts too close to the house. I walked a few feet away from the wall preparing myself to break thru it. I planned to jump in the middle between Edward and Paul before they could battle. I want to stopped the fight, and if not I would side with Edward. I couldn't let him get hurt. His family needed him, and the Cullens would be incomplete without him, I convinced myself. It was nothing personal, I kept thinking.

"Seth…" The leader called meaningfully to the young guy beside him. Seth nodded, and jogged a few pace away then exploded into a werewolf too. Seth got in front of Paul then used his muzzle to shove Paul toward the wood. Paul got upset, and turned his attention to Seth. He chased Seth – who already had an early start – in the direction opposite from the Cullens.

Carlisle and the leader looked fiercely at each other.

"We do not want to start a war. But, if the situation calls for it we won't hesitate to fight." The leader announced, directly talking to Carlisle – who nodded in agreement. The werewolves walked backwards never taking their eyes off the Cullens then disappeared into darkness.

--  
My eyes won't close, not even blink. The shocked of tonight event haven't wore out of me. The scene I have witness keep replaying in my head. Most important, I kept seeing the tense posture of the Cullens when the wolves arrive. It seemed as if the wolves could do harm to the Cullens. I could not imagine that to happened, it seemed impossible. They were merely fragile humans that have the ability to transform into animals.

So many questions lingering in my mind, yet I couldn't inquire anyone to answer it. The incident that had happened unfortunately wasn't a figment of my imagination. And here I thought, I'd seen the worst the world has to offer.

It was too early to get up, but I couldn't stay another minute in this room. I needed to take my mind of things. All of the Cullens were in their rooms, pretending to be asleep. I stood up and stroll softly toward the stairs so not to attract any unwanted attention. Not that they would notice me, for some of them were a little _busy_ at the moment. Yet I wouldn't risked getting caught. I wanted to be alone but not inside my room where I felt a little claustrophobic every passing minute.

My footsteps were light as a feather touching the ground when I ascended the stairs. I planned to go outside, and let the fresh cool air soothe me. But, something made me stop dead in my tracks. It was Edward seating in front of the piano. At first, I worried that he might have detected my unexplainable soundless footsteps. However, he was staring so intently at the piano that if a plane happened to crash in their house he wouldn't have heard it.

I quietly sat at the last step and stare at him from a distance. Edward was strikingly handsome, and his elegant features could be easily compared to a Greek god. This was a fact; I wasn't blind not to notice it. With this kind of beautiful, I could not help but wonder why he was alone. Everyone in his family has a partner to share their existence with yet this gentle soul have none. Undoubtedly, he could make any girl fall for him, and that girl would be fortunate and ecstatic to have an Edward by their side. Surely, there have to be another logical reason for him being single.

His fingers twitched, but didn't touch the piano keys. Edward's frown deepens in frustration, and then slammed his hand on the piano. His head bowed placing it in his opened palm. In aggravation, his fingers gripped onto his hair yanking it. It was hard to watch him in distress. I got up, feeling the _need_ to soothe him.

As I walked, my mind ordered me to turn around and leave him alone. But, my heart ached by the mere thought. I needed to help him. Somehow, Edward's pain was becoming mine. Against my better judgment, I continued my pace, and I stopped behind his back. He didn't looked up but had gone abruptly rigid from my presence.

"Alice… I am not doing it. You should leave her alone too." Edward murmured. I disregarded his words, not wanting to focus nor know whom he was pertaining to – it might just hurt me.

"Go away." Edward whimpered, sounding tired and beaten.

My heart squeezed in response to the sound of his voice. I impulsively placed my hand in his shoulder, attempting to soothe him. The moment our skins touched a sensation similar to an electric current runs through my veins. I guess he felt it too for he jerked a bit under my touch. Nevertheless, I ignored it because that wasn't my primary concern at the moment.

"What's wrong?" I whispered. The fingers gripping his hair loosen a bit.

"Nothing…" He answered in the same weak voice. I move both my hands above his strong ones. Another dose of current runs through my veins. This time I was preferred and didn't react from the sensation.

"If you keep pulling your hair like that… you will lose them." I murmured. I gently remove his fingers so I could free his delicate bronze hair from them. I used his hand to soothe a bit his naturally disarray hair. I didn't let go for it felt good clutching onto them. The touch made me feel complete.

He glanced up at me and smiled, not minding the contact.

"If you are frustrated for not being able to play piano then maybe I can teach. I am pretty good. I have master Do, Re, Mi." I smiled, an effortless smiled.

"Really?" Edward tilted his head, amused. There was a crooked grinned playing his lips. The dazzling looked in his eyes was mesmerizing. It could charm me utterly. He let go one of my hands while intertwining the other – who molded perfect – onto his. He pulled me to the bench, sitting me beside him.

"I would really like to see that. After all, I need you expertise to play properly." He eyes were light and glowing.

Honestly, the only one who was competent enough to touch a piano was Renee. She might have taught me a few things over the years but it wouldn't be useful. I couldn't retrieve her lessons because it was part of my fading human memories.

I took a deep breath preparing to embarrass myself. I used my free hand to press a few consecutives keys. I laughed at the melody that waltzes in the room; a fluke to have it resembles Do, Re, Mi.

"You're laughter sounds so beautiful. All melody pales in comparison from its distinctive chime." Edward affirmed with a gaze in his eyes that pierced through my heart. I doubt that he even heard me played foolishly. He moved a bit forward closing the gap, and his free hand ascended to secure my face. I quickly looked away. My heart pounded erratically.

"I'm sorry." Edward murmured, pained.

"You say that all the time." I muttered, little breathless. "Why don't you play instead? Let's see if learned anything from the lessons I gave." I added, trying to fill in the unpleasant silence.

"I'll try." He gave me a half-hearted smile.

Edward stroked the piano keys light.

"It had been hard to play lately. Everything comes out gloomy." He warned.

He caressed the ivory keys one more time before a delicate melody filled in the whole house. His hands expertly stroked and tapped the correct notes. The warning was inadequate, for the music was far from gloomy – an opposite of it. I glanced at him and recognized a surprised looked in his face. I gave him an encouraging smile.

The composition was tender and filled with love. It truly captured the tender love drifting between Carlisle and Esme. This must be their song. It perfectly suited and represented them.

I leaned into Edward's shoulder enjoying the melody dancing around us. He have a content looked in his eyes.

"There is this new composition that has been playing in my head for quite awhile now. Do you want to hear it?" He asked after Esme and Carlisle song ended.

"Certainly…" I mumbled without moving my head. Of course, I would like to hear him play.

The next composition was expressive. It was passionate from the very start. It was filled with love, a strong love that I never thought – nor was it possible – to even exist. There was lots of conflict mingle into the love. Lingering in the shadow of the notes was a dark tone. The growing and evolving love was mixed with ancient sorrows that made my heart ache. Then, as the melody slow down, a weak defeated tone replace the conflicts.

It ended in a bitter and dubious tone.

His eyes expressed the emotion I felt and heard from the composition. It was filled with ancient sadness. I want to make it go away, for he shouldn't suffer. I impulsively leaned in, following my heart as I do. It was telling me that I have the power to relieve him from this state. I slowly closed the small gaped between us and reaching for his face to caress it. I smooth the frown flaunting in his forehead. Then, I pressed my lips into his cold lips.

He was shocked at first, and I thought he would stop me. Even though he might want to, the intensity in the kissed was hard to suppress.

I moved my lips ever so gently to his, and he responded with same tenderness. He wrapped his strong arms into my waist holding me tight. It seemed as if the world has stopped.

My mind kept telling me that I doing something wrong. But, I couldn't comprehend the reason to consider this sweet gentle kissed to be sinful. It felt like I was forgetting something vital yet I could not make my mind to remember it.

Edward paused, and pulled away a few inches. Our lips were almost touching. My lips was burning and protesting – it wanted more. He opened his eyes and gazed intently into mine.

"Bella, I love you." Edward confessed, passionately. "But, you don't belong in my world. You deserve more. The love I have for you is not enough for me to deserve you."

The words followed the three glorious word was a blur. I could only focused on the 'Bella, I love you.'.

I pressed my lips once more into his, not being able to utter a single word.

A gasp coming from above echoed into the silence house. We broke apart, and quickly looked for the source of the sound. It comes from Esme, besides her standing Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett. They were all shocked, and some was even beaming. I wonder how long have they been standing there. I didn't notice them. We just stared at each other's reactions for quite a while until a door opened in the second floor. We all turned to stare at the noise.

Carlisle immediately felt the stressful atmosphere inside the house. He walked awkwardly downstairs sensing everyone attention focused on him.

"Well… I am heading to work." Carlisle announced, unsure. He was clueless of what just happened.

"Can you give me a ride to my car?" I quickly asked. I needed to get out of here and be able to think. Edward's presence made it difficult for me to think clearly. The feeling that I was forgetting something vital kept replaying in my head like a broken CD record, haunting me. Then, there was also the small part of my heart bleeding and felt cheating from the prefect and so rightfully kissed, I shared with Edward.

"Yeah… I guess so. Sure." Carlisle answered, confused. Thankfully, he didn't ask the reason for my hasty decision to leave.

"Bella…" Edward whispered. I didn't glanced at him for it might stopped me from going.

I stoop up from the bench and jog toward Carlisle. I almost dragged him so that he could walk a little faster. This was no time to keep up human pretense especially in front of a vampire like himself.

I climbed into the Mercedes, and immediately closed the door. As the car drove away, a huge chunk of my heart was left behind with Edward. I did not even realize that he owns my heart from the very start.

As miles puts between us, it was getting harder for me to breath.

* * *

**Please leave me a review !!! Thanks**

**;)  
**


	15. The Missing Piece of the Puzzle

**IMPORTANT: So, there won't be any confusion JACOB is Bella's first love. JAKE will become Jacob's son. Then, JACOB always called Bella as ISABELLA. This will make JAKE unaware that BELLA is and was ISABELLA. Okay people have I confuse you enough yet?!!!! Yeah, I know I know... I could have change the name of Jacob's son. But, it just felt wrong to me. Because even in this story Jake still play as cute macho werewolf whom fall in love to Bella.**

**Anyways, I apologize for this confusion. Thanks for your patience. And, I can 'THANK YOU' enough my reviewer. You know, they have a lot of patiences to put up to me ;)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS TWILIGHT  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 15: The Missing Piece of the Puzzle**

I reached under the eaves for the key to open the door to my cabin. The small house was dark, and the emptiness was profound filling the whole place. Only my faint scent lingered in the air. I slowly strolled toward my bedroom and sat down at the tangle lavender sheet covering my bed.

Carlisle was quiet the whole ride. He has given me the silence I needed, though there was curiosity burning in his intelligent eyes. Nevertheless, even if he asked I might not be able to answer his questions. My mind was too chaotic as it is, and my confusion was surpassing his.

I thought about the kissed I shared with Edward. Until now, I couldn't decipher the reason to have such a divine kiss to be sinful. My lips were still ablaze, protesting and asking for more. Heaven in Earth could only justify such a moment. My whole being sought to come back to him and to clutch onto him never to let go. Yet, I know I needed to think. I was forgetting something.

The ecstasy brought by the event was slowly fading, and the dull longing was making itself known. My body expected an irrational pain to emerge. The pain that didn't come unsettled me. I rummaged my brain trying to interpret the cause of my anxious feeling yet I got nothing. As the longing took me completely, the realization crashed in to me.

Jacob… the name pierced right through me. The weight of the whole Earth slammed down in my shoulders making me hunch. I panted heavily needing some air. Both my hands gripped my knees trying to keep myself upright. Jacob was my first and only love. He has been consuming my mind for the last fifty years. Our separation almost killed me. Never would I think that I could fall for anyone beside him. Our love was strong and powerful. Jacob was the sun that lights my world.

Then, Edward entered my life. Truthfully, I hated even felt guilty to admit that I love him. Falling for him seemed to be the only choice… fated. Our bond was so compelling that even my sun – my love for Jacob – had become insignificant. My affection for Edward was not just strong, but it was impenetrable and indestructible. I was not conscious that my heart has a missing piece not until Edward completes me.

(I used to be content having a sun lighting my day. I never much appreciated the darkness. Not until my lips touched his, that I valued the beauty of stars glazing in the night sky. I might be content with the sun but the exquisite gleam in the darkness brought not only contentment but also happiness.)

Edward's presence was addictive; it was nearly painful to be away from him. The intense emotions I felt scared me. Love meant getting hurt. Falling for someone meant that you were giving him permission to tear your heart. I do not want to get hurt. I was afraid for I already loose too many significant others in my life. I guess my mind had been protecting me, and I subconsciously shied away from the truth that I was in love to Edward. Because not until now did I realized that he grew in me without even trying. Even though, I did not plan to fall in love again.

The exhaustion consumed me as I fell down at the floor. I didn't bother to get up not that I have enough energy to move. I wrapped my arms around my knees trying to hold myself together. The tears effortlessly fell down to my face, and I didn't stop them. I wasn't only mourning for my loss love, but I was also painfully restraining my desire to be close to Edward. The situation confused me, and I felt lost not knowing the right thing to do.

_Should I embrace or … kill these new emotions? _

_Am I ready to love someone again_? No, that wasn't the right question. _Am I ready to get hurt once more?_

Those words kept repeating and whirling in my head all night, yet I never once made a solid decision. My mind and heart couldn't come to an agreement. My mind kept me from taking risk, and it presented the rational argument – do not fall to your enemy since nothing good would come out from it. My heart recognized the logical choice nevertheless grieved at the impossibility and complexity of the situation. It bled for being brokenhearted to the point that rationality was getting drown from the amount of agony.

Outside, the sun shone behind the gray clouds indicating the beginning of another day. It was another morning finding myself in this state of agony. To think of it, this house never felt like home. No, it felt more like a torture chamber. The Cullens place felt more welcoming than this empty cabin.

I forced myself to get up knowing that I have already too much time spent thinking. I needed distraction to stop myself from falling in the pits of torment again. This usually when I yearned for Alice's presence because she always kept my mind occupied. However, I wasn't brave enough to face any of the Cullens especially Edward. Yet the school was the only place that could keep me from being alone with my own thoughts.

It does seem like I never have much of an option. To be pain free I have to go to school, and I needed Alice. Of course, my heart leaped at the mere thought of being close to Edward. My body felt lighter from idea of seeing Edward's face. Like I said, it really does seem that didn't have option for my foot already dragged me to my bathroom to get myself ready.

I felt excited, and there was a sense of relief the closer I get to Fork High. It was wrong to be this attach to Edward, to craved his presence. Yet again, the fate appeared to be a vixen that enjoyed playing hoax to people… for I was cursed not to feel the sense of wholeness without him near me.

I entered the school trying to avoid scanning the parking lot for the familiar Volvo. I parked to the farthest spot from the main entrance to evade them. Before I faced any of the Cullens, I wanted to talk to Alice first because she could calm my frantic mind. I cut my engine expecting a knock in my car window, which usually announced her arrival. But, there was nothing. This got me worried. Alice couldn't be mad at me, and I couldn't lose her since she was my one and only friend.

I immediately got out of my car anxious to look for Alice. I easily found the Volvo parked near the school building, but I couldn't find any of the Cullens.

Then, I noticed that the parking lot was too quiet. Many students were gathered in a loose circle around the sidewalk. There seemed to be a commotion happening. A black shiny motorcycle was recklessly parked in the sidewalk. Next to the vehicle was a tall russet skin man glaring at somebody. I quickly recognized the guy that was towering everyone… it was Jake. I followed his gaze and saw the approaching form of Edward. Alice was beside Edward with her tiny fist clenched, she was fuming. Even with Jasper's hand in Alice shoulder, the fire and hatred was still evident in her eyes. Edward was more controlled wearing a cold emotionless mask. Emmett was walking beside Jasper with excitement in his eyes while Rosalie has a wary expression. All of them were heading toward Jake. Edward, who was leading them, halted a few feet away from Jake leaving a wide space in between them.

I panicked, knowing that this confrontation could easily turn into a bloody fight. There were too many humans that could get in the way if a wrong move was made. This wasn't the place for them to face each other, many people could get harm.

_Why is Jake here anyway? Is he suicidal or just plain lunatic? Asking for trouble, and coming alone._ My mind was frantic trying to make sense of the event unfolding before me.

"What are you doing here?" Edward voice was void with any emotion. His tone woke me up from my frozen state, then I half run toward them. My heart was beating erratically, nervous of seeing any of them getting hurt.

"Forks, isn't part of the treaty. I can come here whenever I want." Jake reminded smugly to Edward. His hands were twitching as he put them in this jean pocket. He appeared so dangerous; I couldn't even see the shadow of the kid I met in the cemetery a few months back.

"You have no business here." Edward pressed. Then, Edward's face darkened the moment he heard Jake's thoughts. I bet Mr. Werewolf was thinking about the time I kissed him.

"I am visiting a… _friend_." Jake smirked while biting his lips. There was excitement in eyes as he recalled the moment I lost my freaking mind and attacked him. Edward growled in response, taking a step forward toward Jake.

"Stop…" I screamed at both of them. My voice caught everyone's attention forcing me to slow down my pace. I was almost there, nearing to Rosalie.

"Bella go to your class." Edward ordered me. His emotionless mask slipped revealing his fear for my safety. I ignored Edward and continued coming to them. Jake's eyes were focused in my face, and he smiled brightly at me – though he was bit shock.

"Your name is Bella?" He asked, standing straight waiting for me. I nodded, forcing a smile. It was hard to see Jake because he reminded me so much of my Jacob.

Before I could come in between Jake and Edward, Rosalie grabbed my wrist and yanked me a few steps back. I haven't notice that Edward was eying her meaningfully until now. He was overprotective not liking that I was too close to a werewolf. Rosalie was using her vampire strength on restraining me, not taking a chance of letting me go. Simultaneously, Jake's whole arms trembled uncontrollably. His figure was starting to blur, like Paul before he had exploded into a werewolf.

Edward gave Rose another meaningfully looked which caused her to pull me another few steps away. She stood in front of me, tense. I might have found her gesture warming – because she treated me now as if I was part of her family – maybe some other time. But, not when there were so many innocent people needed protection, and she was protection the one that needed it the least.

"Jake, listen. Please not here." Edward glanced at me, his eyes full of worry. "Too many witness and people could get hurt." He reasoned, trying to calm him down.

"Take your filthy hands off her bloodsuckers. Let her go." Jake hissed in clenched teeth. His voice was too low for humans to make out his words.

Rosalie yanked me again. This time, she was determine to take me a safe distance away. I glanced at Jake, and I could see that he was losing his control. Only a few second now before he changed. As Rosalie dragged my limp body, I looked back at the few dozen unsuspecting humans that could easily become victims of mythical creatures like us. They didn't deserve to witness the truth and horror that they were living monsters in this world. Nor, become victim of it. I met Angela's scared eyes, and in that moment, I decided that I have to protect all of them. Even if it meant that I would uncover my true identify.

After all, this was the reason I have hide for fifty years. I wanted to protect humans from who I was, the creature I had become. I swiftly snatched my hand from Rosalie's strong gripped using all the strength I have. At first, I thought it would be hard not knowing what to expect – for this was the first time I used my vampire strength to anyone – so when her fingers slid easily in my wrist I was surprise.

"How…?" Rose muttered, dumbfounded. She stared at my wrist expecting broken bones or even torn skin but of course, there was nothing. There would be a whole lot of explaining to do later on.

Everyone's attention was focus again at me. The Cullens was shocked, and my little stunt even distracted Jake. That was good because I needed to stop the fight. I run a little bit too agile to get in between Jake and Edward when I felt Emmett hands on my shoulder.

_Damn it… just my luck._ I cussed. There was no way I could contest to Emmett strength. Then, I realized that he was holding back, his hand were too control, and very cautious in hurting me. I wickedly smile at him and pushed his huge hand. I was thankfully that he had underestimated me. I continued my jogged reminding myself to slow down for there were humans around. I dodged Edward hand and got in the middle of them.

"Now, let me see you both fight." I hissed angrily, though I was a bit thrilled to use my strength for the first time. They couldn't harm each other without hurting me first. This was the best plan I had for stopping this fight.

"Get out of the way Bella." Edward said, alarmed.

"You're crazy, women!" Jake murmured shock. His hand were still shaking, and he took a step back putting a space between us if ever he exploded into a werewolf

"Bella, this is dangerous." Alice warned.

"How can all of you be so irresponsible to start a fight in front of all this humans? Jake, what the hell is wrong with you coming here? You can't even control yourself." I was speaking fast, too infuriated to control myself. I looked at Edward and narrowed my eyes. "I do not need protection."

"We are merely talking to each other Bella. No, fight. I don't know where you get that idea?" Jasper calmly said trying to control the situation. He kept on reaching in my barrier to manipulate my emotions, which only made me irritated. And, I just talked in vampire speed, yet Jasper still trying to play the innocent card. Now, that was just ridiculous.

"Jasper…" I growled his name, too angry to say anything else.

"You are overreacting Bella." Jasper noted, even giving me a force smile.

"Damn it Jasper. Can you please drop the act? Didn't you see what I just done? Didn't you see what is going on here?" I hissed. I had been cussing too much which wasn't my usually self. But, I have so much pent up anger and frustration that it was a relief to release some of them.

"You're confusing me."

"Please, don't force me to say it." I warned.

"Whoa… calm down. Why don't you buy some soda or something while you're at it." Jake offered, trying to get me out of the way. I shook my head at his poor attempt.

"Jake… Go home." I told him, softly. To think of it, my little temper tantrum was very wrong. Of course, that wouldn't helped our current situation. I felt ashamed for snapping at Jasper that way; I couldn't even look at him now.

"And why would I do that? I am here to talk to you, and then suddenly this leech comes here harassing me. Bella, how could you be so stupid to friends with them though? Are you the girl on Sunday at their house? I mean… " Jake said, irritated.

"This is neither the place nor the right time." I cut him off, wanting to end this as soon as possible.

"I don't see why this isn't as good as any." Jake challenged.

"Why don't I give you my number… and then just call me when you wanted to met. But, please not here." I pleaded, ignoring what he just said. Edward tensed beside me, and his jaw clenched trying to stop himself from talking.

The first bell rang, which made some students run toward their class. I quickly gave him my number.

"I am not happy about this." Jake's toned was lace with disapproval while looking at the Cullens.

"Nobody is…" I murmured back, while glancing at the Cullens too. In the short while I have known them, I already see them as my family. It was surprising that they were still protective of me, even after witnessing that I was different like them. I expected their reactions to be somewhat disgusted or even hate and kill me.

In the end though, if they tried to kill me – a well deserve fate – when they heard the truth about me, I won't fight back. I loved all of them, and without second thought give up my own life for their existence and safety.

"Come on Edward…" I pushed him a bit in the chest, but he didn't move. He was still glaring at Jake.

I turned to Jasper, and I pointedly look at Alice. He nodded in response signifying that he got her. I turned back at Edward and reached both my hands to envelop his fist. Edward didn't flinched in disgust from my touch, instead his body soften a bit from it rigid posture. This gave me hope; there might still be a chance that he loved me.

Edward opened his hand, and I quickly locked my fingers into his. I looked up to met his dazzling golden eyes, and I felt lose in the depth of them. It was impossible to let him go.

"Come on…" Edward said, giving me the most beautiful crooked grin. I nodded, dazzled by him.

As Edward opened the main door, I heard a heartbroken wail behind me. Yet, I couldn't sympathized to the guy that I had gotten the hopes up and took advantage of.

Because I at last found my personal heaven, where there was not any room for sorrows and pain. I found my Edward, and I felt complete.

* * *

**IT'S TIME FOR I-am-going-to-press-this-review-thingy-in-end-of-the-story.**

**hehe... I know that trick is getting old. I need to think of something else to get you people to review.**

**xox,**

**mhay ;)  
**


End file.
